Time For Tony And Ziva
by baileybeagle
Summary: Sequel to: TIMOTHY MCGEE, IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU AGAIN... A couple of months ago Timothy McGee and Abby Sciuto got married, now it's time for Tony and Ziva to figure out what they want... What will happen? Will rule 12 be taken away for good?
1. Tony's Decision

**NCIS:**

**TONY AND ZIVA'S TURN...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Sequel to:**

**TIMOTHY MCGEE, IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU AGAIN...**

**A couple of months ago Timothy McGee and Abby Sciuto got married, now it's time for Tony and Ziva to figure out what they want...**

**CHAPTER 1: TONY'S DECISION**

**TWO AND A HALF MONTHS LATER...**

**TONY DINOZZO'S APARTMENT...**

Tony woke up to his alarm and looked over at the other side of the bed.

He was hoping it had been real and not just another dream. The same dream he had been having since Tim and Abby had gotten married.

He remembered something that had happened and wondered what it was about...

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**Abby had thrown the bouquet of flowers and it had landed in Ziva's hands.**_

_**Tony caught Ziva's eye and she smiled at him.***_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Tony had always noticed how beautiful Ziva was, ever since the day he met her. She had been...special.

For the past few months Tony had gone back and forth, thinking about Ziva and rule 12.

Well rule 12 never stopped him before...so what changed? Why didn't he want to break it now?

Tony was not one that settled down. He had been engaged and almost married years ago, but Wendy had broken up with him.

Then Tony had changed to protect himself. Don't get too close to a woman and play the field, but that had changed when he met, Ziva.

If Timothy McGee and Abby Sciuto broke rule 12 almost a year and a half ago, maybe it was time to talk to Gibbs. Tony stretched and started to get ready for work.

**NCIS HEADQUARTERS...**

**THE BULLPEN...**

Ziva was the only one sitting at her desk, Gibbs had gone for his cup of coffee and Tim was probably already down in the lab with Abby.

Before Tim and Abby got married he would go down as often as allowed, but it seemed more since they got married. Though Tim had not let it affect his work.

It seemed Tony was the last one arrive…

"Are you all right, Tony?" Ziva asked looking up to see him.

"Yeah, I was having a real good dr..." Tony began with a grin.

"I do not wish to hear about your dream." Ziva told him.

Because thinking back to the day she had met him and she had an idea what he had been dreaming about.

"It had you in it." Tony went on.

"It had better not have had anything to do with me in..." Ziva began, but was interrupted.

"Is McMarried down with his wife again?" Tony asked.

"Yes, McGee is down in Abby's lab." Ziva confirmed.

"I wonder what they do when they're down..." Tony began, but felt a slap to the back of the head.

"You're late, DiNozzo!" Gibbs said walking through to his desk.

"I know, boss. I was...never mind," Tony said sitting down at his desk.

A few minutes later they heard the elevator and Tim walked over to his desk.

"Hey, Timmy, what were you doing down in the..." Tony began.

"Get to work, DiNozzo!" Gibbs called over to him.

"None of your business," Tim said as he started to get to work.

Tony turned back to his own computer and started to his own work; Knowing that he would bug McGee, later about being alone with Abby in her lab so much more these days.

It wasn't long after Tony got to work, when Gibbs phone rang...

"Gear up!" Gibbs called and the three agents grabbed their things following Gibbs to the elevator.

**CRIME SCENE...**

They had arrived at a park.

"What do you think, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"He's been dead at least five hours it's hard to tell what the cause of death was. This young man went through a lot." Ducky replied.

McGee took pictures, Ziva did statements and Tony collected evidence as he watched Ziva out of the corner of his eye.

He couldn't help, but think of his dream and how Ziva had looked at him after catching the bouquet a few months ago.

"Tony, come on! We're ready to go!" Ziva called and they headed for the truck.

**NCIS...**

Once they returned to NCIS Tim took the evidence down to the lab, Tony sat down at his desk.

He couldn't seem to keep his mind on what he was supposed to be doing. His thoughts kept turning to what it would be like to date, Ziva.

The day seemed to drag by with everyone working on the case and Tony earned a few more head slaps than usual.

The end of the day finally arrived and everyone headed for home.

**TONY'S APARTMENT...**

A couple of hours after getting home Tony couldn't stand it and decided what he had to do. So he grabbed his keys, wallet and cell phone.

**GIBBS HOUSE...**

After a few minutes he reached Gibbs house and made his way to the basement, so he could talk to him.

Hearing footsteps Gibbs looked up from his boat he was working on and saw Tony.

"Can I talk to you, boss?" Tony asked.

Tony was a little unsure how this would turn out, but there was no turning back now.

"About what, DiNozzo," Gibbs asked.

"A little over a year ago Probie and Abby broke rule twelve. They've proved they could keep their personal and professional lives separate, since the wedding when Ziva caught the bouquet. Every night I've been dreaming about me and Ziva..." Tony began.

"Abby and McGee have been breaking rule twelve for years..."

When Gibbs said that, Tony was sure Gibbs was going to say no.

"...So you want me to change rule twelve so you and Ziva can date?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, Ziva's...different and I just want a chance to see if things could work for, me and her." Tony replied.

Gibbs seemed to think about it for a minute. Then putting his tools down, he walked over and poured each of them a drink.

"Can you promise the two you can keep it out of the office and not let it distract you from your work?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, I want this because Ziva is just...well, like I said different from any other women I've known." Tony told him.

"All right, but remember two things..." Gibbs began.

"What?" Tony asked, but already knew what one of the conditions could be.

"Keep it out of the office and let her know how much you care." Gibbs said and Tony looked a little surprised that Gibbs was allowing him the thing he wanted. "Thanks, boss." Tony said and after another minute headed up the stairs, deciding he would talk to Ziva tomorrow.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs called when Tony was half way up the stairs.

"Yeah, boss?" Tony replied.

"Don't be late tomorrow." Gibbs said and then turned back to his boat.

Gibbs was hiding a smile, because had known it would only be a matter of time.


	2. Noticing Something Different About, Tony

**NCIS:**

**TONY AND ZIVA'S TURN...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Sequel to:**

**TIMOTHY MCGEE, IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU AGAIN...**

**A couple of months ago Timothy McGee and Abby Sciuto got married, now it's time for Tony and Ziva to figure out what they want...**

**CHAPTER 2: NOTICING SOMETHING DIFFERENT ABOUT, TONY...**

**ABBY AND TIM'S APARTMENT...**

**ABOUT THE SAME TIME...**

Abby and Tim were sitting on the couch, it had been a long day and they had not gotten very far in the case. Her head was on his shoulder and he had his arms around her.

Abby felt relaxed and her eyes were just beginning to drift shut...

When there was a knock at the door and she jerked awake, then reluctantly sat up so Tim could go answer the door.

"Hey, Ziva," Tim said stepping back to let her into the apartment.

"I am sorry to show up without calling, but when I went to see Tony he was not home." Ziva explained.

"Come on in and sit down." Abby told her.

"I have been wondering if you two have noticed in the last couple of months anything different about, Tony," Ziva asked.

"What do you mean different?" Abby replied.

"For the past couple of days he's been late to work and when we got back from the field earlier today he looked like he was thinking hard about something." Ziva explained.

"I know what you mean he hasn't been acting like himself...not as many pranks, no McName's and you're right he did have a look on his face like he really was thinking hard about something." Tim replied.

So for a while longer they talked about Tony and wondered what could be wrong with him.

Ziva wondered if it had something to do with his health, since what had happened years ago and he just wasn't telling them.

**BACK AT TONY'S APARTMENT...**

Tony had taken a shower and was now sitting on the couch.

The TV was on, but Tony didn't hear a word of the show that was on.

He was thinking about what Gibbs had told him and still couldn't believe that he had permission to date, Ziva. He had dated other women, but when it came to Ziva...she was different.

Tony had to admit the thought of being in a personal relationship with, Ziva David scared him a little.

They had already been through so much though...

Being undercover married assassins

In Paris (Tony smiled at these two memories)

He had even gone to Somalia to avenge her death and ended up rescuing her

She had told him that he should not have come and had asked him why he was there. Tony remembered what he had said,

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**'Couldn't live without, I guess.' ***_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Tony had meant it when he had said that. He was also worried, although he would never admit it to anyone.

When he killed, Michael, she had blamed him and had gone back to working for Mossad.

He wondered...

What if things didn't work out between them? Would she go back to Israel never wanting to see or talk to him again?

He couldn't stand the thought of not seeing her or speaking to her ever again.

It had only been a couple of hours ago, that he had talked, Gibbs.

Finally deciding that he would have to take a chance and talk to Ziva the next day, he headed to bed.

**NCIS...**

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Several times since getting to work on time for once this week, Tony glanced over at Ziva. He was trying to think of what to say to her. He had never had trouble before, but this time felt different.

This was...ZIVA DAVID!

"Tony!" Came a voice that sounded far away and was followed by a slap to the back of the head, he looked up to see Ziva.

"What?" Tony asked and tried to smile at her.

"You are lucky it was me and not Gibbs. I can tell something is wrong with you." Ziva said and he could see she was worried.

"I was just thinking." Tony told her, but did not dare tell her what he was thinking about just yet.

"You seem a little on for the past few months. What is wrong?" Ziva asked.

"A little _OFF_, Ziva, it's a little off and it's nothing." Tony told her.

Tim glanced over at the two and noticed Ziva was right, there was something different about, Tony.

So after a minute of watching Ziva trying to get Tony to tell her what was wrong, Tim got back to work.

Tim and Abby had been talking before Ziva had arrived and decided...that at lunch Abby would bring Ducky and Palmer up to the Bullpen so they could tell everyone their news.

A little bit after Ziva had gone back to her desk, Gibbs walked over to his desk.

The morning seemed to drag by and finally lunch time arrived, Tim smiled when he heard the elevator.

"What are you...?" Tony began and then smiled when he spotted the three who had just walked into the Bullpen

Ziva and Gibbs glanced up from their work.

Abby came to stand beside Tim's desk and Tim got up to stand beside her, putting an arm around her.

Ducky stood there with a smile that said that he already knew and Palmer looked a little confused.

"Abs, what's going on?" Gibbs asked, but had a feeling that he already knew.

"Abby and I..." Tim began.

"I'm pregnant!" Abby burst out, when it seemed she could no long hold it in.

"Congratulations!" Ziva said as she walked over from her desk and Abby let go of Tim to give her a hug.

At first Tony just sat there at his desk and the look on his face, said that was what he wanted with, Ziva. Tony still had not come up with what he was going to say to her or what she would say.

He did know one thing; he would talk to her after work today. It seemed no one had noticed he had not gotten up from his desk yet.

"Hey, Probie is that..." Tony began to tease with a smile, once again putting on his mask.

"If you even think about finishing that sentence, Tony..." Abby began.

"I know, Abby. Congratulations," Tony told her trying to sound happy as he gave her a hug and Tim a slap on the shoulder.

A look of sadness crossed Gibbs face as he thought of Shannon and Kelly.

'Remembering the day they had found out that Shannon was pregnant with Kelly and then the day, Kelly had been born. '

'It had been just a little over a year ago Tim and Abby found out she was pregnant...but then Abby had been kidnapped, drugged and lost the baby.

It had almost torn her and Tim apart, now Abby was pregnant again.'

Gibbs hoped things would work out this time.

When Gibbs saw Abby his thoughts sometimes turned to Kelly and he would wonder what it would have been like if she would have been given the chance to grow up.

Everyone had already been in the Bullpen and work it seemed had been forgotten.

Hating to break it up, Gibbs cleared his throat and said they needed to get back to work.

"Yes, you are correct, Jethro. Mr. Palmer and I have a few autopsies to attend to. Congratulations to you, Abigail and Timothy," Ducky said as he gave Abby a hug.

Then Palmer and Ducky headed for the elevator to take them back to the morgue.

Abby stayed a few minutes longer leaning on Tim's desk and finally headed back to her lab.


	3. Tony Comes Clean To Ziva

**NCIS:**

**TONY AND ZIVA'S TURN...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Sequel to:**

**TIMOTHY MCGEE, IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU AGAIN...**

**A couple of months ago Timothy McGee and Abby Sciuto got married; now it's time for Tony and Ziva to figure out what they want...**

**CHAPTER 3: TONY COMES CLEAN TO ZIVA...**

**NCIS BULLPEN...**

It was long after lunch and the announcement of baby McGee.

The rest of the afternoon seemed to go by slowly and Tony was kind of happy about that. It gave him time to think about what he wanted to say to, Ziva.

Tony didn't notice the time to leave until Abby came into the Bullpen and stood beside Tim's desk waiting on him to finish, so they could leave.

That's when he saw Ziva was almost to the elevator.

"Ziva, wait!" Tony called and she turned back to face him.

Tony finished shutting down his computer, grabbed his things and caught up with her.

It was time and Tony knew it, he was still unsure what to say.

As soon as they stepped into the elevator, Ziva flipped the emergency switch.

**THE ELEVATOR...**

"Tony, I know something has been bothering you. You have been late for the past couple of days, until today and then when I asked you if something was wrong you said,

'I was just thinking.'

You've been looking at me all day and I saw you look at me again when Abby told us about her and Tim having a baby. Tell me, Tony. What is wrong?" Ziva asked looking him in the eye and he could see that she was really worried about him.

Ziva looked into Tony's eyes and she saw something, but was not sure what.

"Could we go somewhere and talk?" Tony asked and looked away toward the wall.

"We are talking." Ziva told him.

"I don't want to talk here, because of something Gibbs told me." Tony replied.

"What did Gibbs tell me that you cannot...Does this have something to do with Abby and McGee?" Ziva asked starting to put it together.

"In a way it does, but I don't want to talk about it here..." Tony said again, but still did not explain further.

"All right, we can go somewhere else to talk." Ziva finally agreed and Tony looked at her with smile.

Ziva wondered what Tony wanted to talk about and wondered if it had something to do with the way he had been acting for the past few months.

What did it have to do with Abby and McGee?

Tony followed Ziva back to apartment, where she left her car.

**ABOUT TEN MINUTES LATER...**

**WALKING IN A PARK...**

They had been walking in silence for the past few minutes, when Ziva finally broke it.

"Tony, you said you wanted to talk, but you have not said a word since we dropped off my car." Ziva told him.

"Do you remember a few months ago? Probie and Abby's wedding?" Tony asked and then Ziva realized where this was going.

"Yes, I remember. Why..." Ziva began.

"You caught the bouquet and when I looked at you, you smiled at me. That's all I've been able to think about and dream about since. Ziva, I've been wondering what it would be like to..." Tony began.

"Tony, we cannot date...rule twelve." Ziva told him.

"I know all about that rule and that's why I went to talk to Gibbs last..." Tony started.

"About eight thirty," Ziva asked.

"Yeah, I think so. How did you know?" Tony asked.

"Because that was about the time I went by your apartment. I have noticed you have been...oh... what is that word?" Ziva asked and seemed to be thinking of something.

"Preoccupied?" Tony asked.

"Yes, preoccupied and I was coming to talk to you." Ziva told him.

"I was talking to Gibbs about rule twelve last night...I pointed out that McGee and Abby were keeping it out of the office. So he told me if I could promise to keep it out of the office and..." Tony didn't finish.

"What, Tony...What else did he say?" Ziva asked and was a little surprised that Gibbs would let go of rule twelve.

"To let you know how much I care." Tony mumbled.

"What? Tony, I did not hear what you said." Ziva said and you could hear in her voice that she was still concerned about him. "To let you know how much I care." Tony repeated, not looking her in the eye.

"I-I do not...know..." Ziva began and couldn't think of what to say.

"Ziva, we've been through a lot together and there are so many times something has..." Tony began finally looking up and he saw something in her eyes for a split second and then she once again made it hard to know what she was thinking.

"Tony, I want to know what has changed. You have been acting odd since Abby and Tim's wedding." Ziva told him.

"I told you in Somalia that I couldn't live without you and I can't. I couldn't then and I haven't changed my mind about that. The day Abby and Tim got married it made me realize something..." Tony began, but again it seemed he couldn't finish.

"What did you realize, Tony?" Ziva asked and was getting tired of having to ask him.

"I remembered our time undercover as married assassins and even before that I knew...

That I was in love with you...Ziva David, Lets just see what would happen if we started dating and where it will take us." Tony told her and she could see looking in his eyes how sincere he was.

For a moment they just stood there and it surprised them both that he had both her hands in his.

Then he pulled her into a kiss and she returned it...

Both of them knew what they had done undercover as married assassins was real, no matter what they told everyone else.

Now they had permission to be together.

It was only when they need to breath that they pulled apart.

"All right, my little hairy butt." Ziva told him with a smile as they turned to head back to his car.

"Do you think that Abby and Tim really get anything done in that lab, besides what they're supposed to be doing?" Tony asked.

"Tony, I don't even want to know or think about that." Ziva told him.

The ride back to her apartment was silent and she invited him up, so they got out of the car and headed up to her apartment.


	4. Tim And Abby Figure It Out

**NCIS:**

**TONY AND ZIVA'S TURN...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Sequel to:**

**TIMOTHY MCGEE, IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU AGAIN...**

**A couple of months ago Timothy McGee and Abby Sciuto got married; now it's time for Tony and Ziva to figure out what they want...**

**CHAPTER 4: TIM & ABBY FIGURE IT OUT...**

**NCIS BULLPEN...**

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Tony and Ziva had stayed awake and only had one hour of sleep, before her alarm had gone off.

Tony had gone home to change and was now running late again...Gibbs was going to kill him.

At least it was Friday and when Tony walked into the Bullpen Ziva and McGee were both at their desk, but thankfully Gibbs was nowhere to be found.

Tim looked up as Tony sat down at his desk and smiled over at Ziva, who returned the smile. So Tim guessed that Tony had at least talked to, Ziva.

Over the past few years Tim had watched Tony and Ziva...

Sometimes he was reminded when Kate was still alive, how Tony had acted with Kate was identical to the way he now acted with, Ziva.

There seemed to be more to Ziva and Tony though.

Tim had watched as they had...

Played the part of married assassins, the two FBI agents on the case, had said there was no way that Tony and Ziva were faking the sex.

Tony had told him that he had taken the couch in Paris and Ziva had told Abby the opposite.

The two would bicker and fight one minute, then flirt the next.

In some of the ways Tony and Ziva acted toward each other, were similar to how him and Abby had acted when they dated.

Tim wondered if Tony and Ziva were dating.

Did Gibbs...

"Hey, McStare...What are you thinking about?" Tony called over to him, breaking into his thoughts.

"Nothing," Tim replied, not wanting to tell Tony.

"Are you thinking of you, Abby and baby Probie?" Tony pressed.

"No, I told you it's nothing." Tim told him.

"It had to be something, since you were staring off into space pretty hard." Tony said and was really starting to get on Tim nerves.

"Drop it, Tony. I told you I wasn't thinking about anything and if I had been, it would not be any of your business." Tim said and turned back to his computer, but didn't really see it.

After a minute Tim decided he couldn't be in the Bullpen right now and headed down to Abby's lab.

"Do you know what's wrong with, McGrumpy?" Tony asked Ziva and she looked up.

"I do not know, okay?" Ziva asked as she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"David!" Gibbs said coming in with his coffee.

"Gibbs," Ziva said as she jerked awake.

"I thought I told you to keep it out of the office." Gibbs said looking over at Tony.

"We are..." Tony told him.

"Is that why you two are almost asleep?" Gibbs asked.

"We stayed..." Ziva began, but Gibbs was trying told hold back a smile.

"I knew that the day Abby told me about McGee kept looking over at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention. I knew it was only a matter of time, before you two would also break rule twelve or make me change it; McGee, downstairs with Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, Tony was getting to him and he just went down a few minutes ago." Ziva replied and Gibbs glared at Tony.

After a minute Tony's phone rang.

"DiNo...he-hey Abby...all right, we'll be right down." Tony said hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" Ziva asked.

"Uh...boss, Abby wants to see me and Ziva in her lab." Tony said as he got up and Ziva looked surprised.

Tony and Ziva headed for the elevator, than hit the button that would take them to the floor with Abby's lab.

"Why would Abby want to see me? You were the one picking on, McGee." Ziva said.

"Abby, did say. All she said is that she wants to see both of us." Tony replied as the elevator stopped and they both got off, heading to Abby's lab.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

"Tony, was late again? Well it isn't strange that Tony would smile at Ziva, but Ziva smiled back? You also said they were acting the way we did when we first started dating. When he caught you staring, he started to bug you, that's not new." Abby was pacing back and forth, when Tony and Ziva decided to reveal that they were there.

"Hey, Abby, you wanted to see us?" Tony asked.

"Why did you want both of us? Tony was the one..." Ziva began.

"Because from what Tim told me...you two are breaking rule twelve." Abby replied with a smile.

"We're not breaking rule twelve, but Ziva and I stayed awake all night last night talking." Tony told the two.

"That's why you two looked like you were falling asleep and Ziva did for a minute?" Tim asked.

"Yes, I talked to Gibbs the other night and he told me just to keep it out of the office. Probie, you were the one that seemed a little McCranky today." Tony pointed out.

"You're not the only two that didn't get much sleep last night." Abby informed Tony.

"Why didn't..." Tony began.

"That's none of your business." Abby replied and Tim's ears went a little red.

"I am glad it's Friday." Ziva said.

"Does that mean you want to spend the weekend together?" Tony inquired.

"You can make your weekend plans later, but right now I know a few people who need to get back to work if they like their jobs." Gibbs said from the doorway.

Abby, Tim, Tony and Ziva looked to see Gibbs standing the in the doorway. Tony and Ziva left for the elevator to go back up to the bullpen but Tim seemed a little reluctant to go.

He didn't want Tony to start picking on him again; he was just not in the mood to deal with it today.

"Can Timmy stay down here with me for a while?" Abby asked as if reading Tim's mind.

"Just make sure you get some work done and not just talk about baby names." Gibbs said with a smirk and headed for the elevator.

Once they heard the elevator doors close behind Gibbs, Tim turned to Abby.

"Thanks, but did you really have to tell Tony that we were awake most of the night? You didn't even bother to tell him we spent most of the time talking about the baby." Tim told her.

"I know, but we also did more than just talk about the baby. At least for now you can stay down here and keep the two of us company." Abby told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the lips.

It was a minute later when Tim pulled away.

"Abby, we can't do that here and you know it." Tim told her, because he could tell what she was thinking about.

"Actually, we could. I could seal the lab and we could go into my office." Abby suggested.

"Abs, as much as I want to...not here, okay," Tim asked.

After a minute they sat in their chairs and began to work, stealing glances at each other every now and then.

**THE BULLPEN...**

Ziva and Tony sat down at their desk; Gibbs was still downstairs with Abby and Tim.

"Hey, Ziva," Tony asked looking around and then looking over at her.

"What, Tony?" She asked not looking up from her paperwork.

"What do you think...Ow. Oh, hey boss." Tony said and this time Ziva did look up.

"It's none of your business what Abby and McGee do when they go home at night." Gibbs said walking over to his desk and getting to work on the files sitting there.


	5. A Few Months Later And Tim's Bad Joke

**NCIS:**

**TONY AND ZIVA'S TURN...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**TIMOTHY MCGEE, IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU AGAIN...**

**A couple of months ago Timothy McGee and Abby Sciuto got married; now it's time for Tony and Ziva to figure out what they want...**

**CHAPTER 5: A FEW MONTHS LATER & TIM'S BAD JOKE...**

**A FEW MONTHS LATER...**

It had now been four and a half months since Tony and Ziva had officially started dating.

Everything seemed to be going too great for everyone, a little too good. They all continued to work and get their jobs done.

Abby would soon be leaving until after the baby was born, but that was still weeks away.

Tony had kept his promise about him and Ziva keeping it out of the office, though he was still surprised that he had been in a serious personal relationship with Ziva these last few months.

Every day Tony seemed to be falling more in love with Ziva and it looked like she felt the same way.

Tim was spending over half his days down in the lab now, but would still go out in the field when he had to.

Abby was now six and a half months pregnant.

It had been months since she had a single Caf-Pow, every once in a while she would try to have one, but it seemed that little (Aidan) as she and Tim were calling the baby since it was a name for a boy or girl.

Every time they went to the doctor, Aidan refused to cooperate and would not let them know. It seemed the baby was planning on surprising them.

Tim and Abby didn't care if the baby was a boy or girl as long as Aidan was healthy.

From the first time Abby found out she was pregnant, she feared she would lose this baby to and knew if that happened, she felt she might lose Tim to.

Every doctor's appointment they had been to, the doctor said everything looked great and seemed normal.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

Abby was sitting at the Mass Spectrometer not working, but staring off into space. She did that a lot these days.

Tim and the others had gone out in the field a couple of hours before and would be back soon.

Then as if they had read her mind, Abby heard the doors to her lab open.

"Hey, Abs, How are you and baby Gina Marie?" Tim joked as he set down the evidence, with Tony and Ziva right behind him.

Abby was not in a very good mood and to hear Tim make a joke like that did not help, she walked over to him and slapped him hard across the back of the head.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other confused, because they knew that Tim and Abby had been calling the baby Aidan.

"Ow, Abby, I was kidding." Tim said as he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head. "If we have a daughter, there is no way in hell that we are naming her, Gina Marie!" Abby yelled.

Tony and Ziva just stood watching the two, the seemed unable to move.

Abby then turned and began to sort through the new evidence.

"I guess I'll just go back up to the bullpen, since you don't seem to want me here!" Tim told her and stormed out of the lab.

Tony followed, while Ziva stayed behind.

Once Tony and Tim were gone Ziva noticed Abby was fighting back tears and work at the same time.

"Abby, what was that about?" Ziva asked as Abby finally sat in her chair next to the Mass Spectrometer.

"That night Tim was supposed to protect me...

Because that psycho was after me and we thought it was my ex that I had a restraining order against. I couldn't find my tooth brush; Tim said he had my old one...

I went in the bathroom, but the only one I could find was one with a ladybug on it. I told him that the ladybug tooth brush was for cute girls with names like Gina Marie that baked cookies and wear J Lo Glow.

Why did he ask something like that? He knows what happened that night and how when I answered the door thinking it was him and it wasn't." Abby replied.

**BY THE ELEVATOR...**

"Probie, what was that about?" Tony asked.

"I was joking and she didn't have to slap me so hard." Tim said as he once again rubbed the place where she had slapped him.

"Why would Abby take a joke like that so hard?" Tony asked trying to understand.

"Because the night I was supposed to protect her, she couldn't find her tooth brush. I told her I that there was one in the bathroom, she showed it to me and it had a ladybug on it..." Tim began.

"I didn't think Abby like tooth brushes like that." Tony said with a laugh, but stopped when Tim glared at him.

"She doesn't. She showed it to me, then said,

'It was for girls with names like Gina Marie that baked cookies and'..." Tim began.

"Oh, I get it. She didn't like the joke, because of what happened that night." Tony said and Tim nodded.

"How could I be so stupid to make a joke like that? I didn't think about it." Tim told Tony.

"I think you better go talk to her." Tony said.

"She won't want to talk to me for the rest..." Tim began to protest, but Tony was already pushing Tim back toward the lab.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

When Tim and Tony walked in Abby was sitting in her chair looking down at the floor, but you could tell that she had been crying. Tony caught Ziva's eye and the two of them left the lab.

"Abby, I'm sorry. I-I didn't think about what I was saying. I never meant to hurt..." Tim began.

"I know, Tim. It just reminds me of the night when I had a stalker, for a while that night I had fun just being there with you. Then after you went to get my tooth brush..." Abby didn't finish.

"I thought we were past that." Tim told her.

"We were until you came up with that little joke. That joke wasn't funny, Tim." Abby replied.

"Did you have to slap me so hard on the back of my head?" Tim asked and Abby finally looked at him.

"I'm just having a bad day, I tried another Caf-Pow today and Aidan didn't like. I can't wait until Aidan is born. Then I can go back to my Caf-Pows again." Abby said.

"I can't wait either you seem a little grumpy without them." Tim joked with a smile and Abby gave him a small smile in return.

**JUST OUTSIDE ABBY'S LAB...**

"Why is..." Gibbs began, but Tony and Ziva pointed to the lab.

Gibbs walked in as Abby gave Tim another head slap, but it wasn't as hard this time.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked first looking toward Ziva and Tony, then over at Abby and Tim.

"Probie, made a bad joke Abby didn't like. She slapped him on the back of the head and they got into a fight." Tony told him.

"If everyone is done with what's going on here, there is work to be done. I want the three of you up at your desk." Gibbs said.

So Tony, Ziva and Tim made their way to the elevator, but Gibbs stayed behind to make sure Abby was all right.

"I'm fine, Gibbs." Abby said getting back to work.

"Do you want me to keep him upstairs for a while?" Gibbs asked, but Abby just shook her head.

"No, I'm going to need him to help me down here and you know Tim is the only one I really allow in my lab." Abby replied.

"Are you sure you're all right, Abs? Looks like you could use a nap." Gibbs told her.

"I'm fine. Could you just send Tim down later to help me get through all of this?" Abby asked.

"All right, Abs. Just rest if you need to, you're not Super Women and you don't only have yourself to think about anymore." Gibbs reminded her giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I know, Gibbs." Abby said as she watched him walk out of her lab.

Then after thinking for a minute, she turned down the lights and went to lie down in her office.

She was just so tired and thought she would only rest a few minutes.

These last few months without her Caf-Pows had been very hard.


	6. A  New Case

**NCIS:**

**TONY AND ZIVA'S TURN...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Sequel to:**

**TIMOTHY MCGEE, IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU AGAIN...**

**A couple of months ago Timothy McGee and Abby Sciuto got married; now it's time for Tony and Ziva to figure out what they want...**

**CHAPTER 6: A NEW CASE...**

Gibbs looked back just after he stepped out of the lab and noticed the lights had been dimmed, he guessed Abby must have taken his advice.

**THE BULLPEN...**

"Boss, I..." Tim began upon seeing Gibbs.

"Go down and help Abby with the evidence later." Gibbs told Tim.

"Can I go help her now?" Tim asked.

"No, just give her a little time to herself. Why is everyone sitting around doing nothing?" Gibbs asked looking over to Tony and Ziva.

They turned back to what they were doing.

It was a couple of hours later...

Gibbs had left for coffee, Tony and Ziva had gone to lunch.

So Tim decided that it would be a good time to help Abby with the evidence.

**JUST OUTSIDE ABBY'S LAB...**

Tim stopped just outside Abby's lab, he noticed there was no music and the lights were dimmed.

"Hey, Probie, did you come down here for a reason?" Tony asked and laughed when Tim jumped a little.

"What are you doing down here? I thought you and Ziva went to lunch." Tim replied.

"We did, but when we got back there was no one in the Bullpen and thought you might be down here." Ziva said from just behind Tony.

"Why are the lights off? Do you think she's still here?" Tony asked.

"That's what I was about to find out and I think she would have told me if she was going to leave early." Tim said as the three stepped into Abby's lab.

"I think we found her." Ziva said pointing to Abby's office.

You could just barely see Abby walking into her office they realized she was sound asleep.

"You two go on and head back upstairs, I'm going to stay down here and help Abby with the evidence." Tim told them.

"I don't think that's all there going to do." Tim head Tony mutter to Ziva.

**THE BULLPEN...**

"I wonder why Abby was asleep she never sleeps during the day at work." Ziva said sitting down at her desk.

"Baby Aidan won't let her have a single Caf-Pow, so she can't be, Energizer Abby." Tony responded sitting at his own desk.

"Energizer Abby, I do not understand." Ziva said looking confused.

"Haven't you ever seen the commercial with the energizer bunny?" Tony asked.

"What does a bunny need to be energized for?" Ziva asked.

"It's a commercial about a bunny that runs on batteries. The bunny just keeps going and going and doesn't stop. Abby can't work as fast, because she's pregnant and baby Adian won't let have her a single Caf-Pow." Tony said as he told her the last part again.

"McGee, go down to help Abby?" Gibbs asked coming through and heading to his desk.

"Yeah, if he can wake her up and they do..." Tony began.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs warned.

"Getting back to work boss," Tony said and typed something into his computer.

Ziva looked at Tony, her computer before she typed something back.

"You two better stop sending messages to each other and get back to work." Gibbs told them.

After sending one more message to Tony, Ziva got back to work. It was then that Gibbs phone rang.

"Gear up!" Gibbs called a minute later.

"What about, Probie?" Tony asked.

"Go get him." Gibbs said.

"I wonder if they're actually working." Tony said as he and Ziva took the elevator to the floor where Abby's lab was.

**JUST OUTSIDE ABBY'S LAB...**

"Ohhhh, Timmy, you don't know how good that feels." Abby moaned as Tony and Ziva looked at each other.

"They wouldn't...Not when anyone could walk in on them." Tony whispered.

"Abby, seems to have a little spill over him, besides that hasn't stopped us, my little hairy butt." Ziva whispered back.

"You two shouldn't be out there lurking without a permit." Abby called from inside the lab.

When Tony and Ziva walked in, Tim was standing just behind Abby rubbing her shoulders.

"What are you two doing here?" Tim asked.

"The boss said we need to res...I mean kidnap you from Abby, because we're needed in the field." Tony replied with a grin.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Tim asked as Abby threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Whenever you two are done with your little family moment, we need to go." Tony said and got glares from the couple.

**IN THE CAR ON THE WAY TO THE CRIME SCENE...**

"Do you two ever get any work done when you're down there in the lab alone? Or do..." Tony began.

"Actually, Tony...Abby and I get more work done together in the lab, than you do in a week." Tim replied.

"Work or a..." Tony began.

"Tony..." Ziva screamed, but didn't get a chance to finish.

The car was hit and they began to spin out of control.


	7. Gibbs Goes To Get Abby And Sarah

**NCIS:**

**TONY AND ZIVA'S TURN...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Sequel to:**

**TIMOTHY MCGEE, IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU AGAIN...**

**A couple of months ago Timothy McGee and Abby Sciuto got married; now it's time for Tony and Ziva to figure out what they want...**

**CHAPTER 7: GIBBS GOES TO GET ABBY & SARAH...**

**THE CRIIME SCENE...**

Gibbs had been the first to the crime scene and wondered where everyone was.

'Tony, Ziva and McGee had better have a good reason for not being here.' Gibbs thought and then his cell phone rang and looking down he saw who it was...

'Ducky'

"Hey, Duck...what happened...an accident...I'll be right there." Gibbs said as closed his cell phone; he began to run since the car accident happened not far away.

**THE SCENE OF THE CAR ACCIDENT...**

Looking around Gibbs saw that McGee seemed to be okay as they loaded him into an ambulance.

Tony seemed to be coming to...

From the front passenger's side the fire-fighters were working to extricate Ziva, while the paramedics were trying to immobilize her and she seemed to be the worst of the three.

"Duck," Gibbs called making his way over to the ME and Palmer.

"Jethro, it didn't take you long to get here." Ducky said as Palmer helped him put the driver of the other car in the body bag.

"The crime scene we were supposed investigate wasn't far from here." Gibbs told him.

"Yes, Mr. Palmer and I were on our way there, but as you can see we could not get through." Ducky said to Gibbs.

"I'm going to talk to, McGee. See if he can tell me what happened." Gibbs said.

"Jethro, I do not..." Ducky began, but Gibbs had already fought his way over to McGee.

"I'm going." Gibbs told the paramedic and at first the paramedic started to argue, but decided against.

'They had finally extricated Ziva from the car and the ambulance took off, the one with Tony right behind them.'

"I'm going." Gibbs told the paramedic and at first it seemed like she was going to argue, but must have decided against it.

"He-hey, boss," McGee said his neck in a C-collar.

"What the hell happened?" Gibbs asked.

"How are they?" McGee countered.

"I don't know are you going to tell me what happened?" Gibbs asked.

"I-I don't know, one minute we were talking and then Ziva...is she all right? I was in the seat behind Tony. Ziva tried to yell, but I don't know what happened. Have you called Abby yet?" McGee asked.

"No..." Gibbs began.

"She's going to know by now. I have to talk to her, boss. I have to let her know I'm all right." Tim insisted.

"I'll call Sarah and have her bring Abby." Gibbs said as the doors opened and McGee was pulled out the ambulance.

'Gibbs had already called Director Leon Vance and told him what happened; now he watched as McGee was taken into the ER.

Gibbs also wondered how Tony and Ziva were doing.

'Would Ziva even survive this?'

Getting a better idea, Gibbs took a cab back to NCIS headquarters knowing that neither Abby or Sarah would be in any condition to drive.'

It took him a few minutes and instead of using the elevator, thinking it would take too long.

Gibbs took the stairs getting to Abby's lab she had her music going and seemed to be hard at work.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

Gibbs didn't want to tell Abby about the accident, but he had no choice.

"Abs," Gibbs yelled over the music and she turned to face him, and then turned off the music.

"Where's the evidence...What's wrong? What's happened?" Abby asked and now sounded terrified.

'McGee was right...she knew.'

"There was an accident on the way to the crime scene..." Gibbs began and caught her as her legs gave out.

"No...Who," Abby asked as tears filled her eyes.

"Tim's fine, it looks like he just hurt his neck. I talked to him in the ambulance." Gibbs told her.

"Tony and Ziva," Abby asked leaning on Gibbs, walking out of the lab.

"We need to go get, Sarah and then we can see." Gibbs told her.

Gibbs found his car…

He had taken one of the NCIS cars to the crime scene. Then he and Abby were on their way to get Sarah.

"I'm going to kill the person that hurt my family and..." Abby began, but Gibbs cut her off.

"You're a little late for that, Abs..." Gibbs began.

"Why...Is the person already dead?" Abby asked putting it together.

"Yup, come on." Gibbs said as they got out of the car and went to find Sarah.

It didn't take long to find her, because she had talked to Tim the night before and said she wouldn't be over to see him today, because she had to study for a major test.

"Sarah?" Gibbs said and she looked up.

"Hey...what's wrong?" She asked.

"There's been an accident..." Gibbs began.

"Oh my, God…Tim," Sarah asked.

"He's fine...He was not hurt too bad." Gibbs told her.

Sarah began to throw her things into her bag and they left, only taking a few minutes to reach the hospital.

"Timothy McGee!" Sarah and Abby said at the same time startling the nurse at the desk.

"Uh...he should be down the hall to the left." She said and watched as Sarah and Abby took off down the hall.

"How are the other two that came in with him? Agent Anthony DiNozzo and Agent Ziva David," Gibbs asked.

"Mr. DiNozzo came in with a concussion and is right now getting some test done. Ms. David is in the ICU in a coma her condition is listed as stable right now." The nurse replied.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Please don't hate me for this, I'm not really sure how the medical department works and have been trying to research.**

**Special Agent Anthony (Tony) DiNozzo - Has a concussion and was the driver.**

**Special Agent Timothy McGee - Has a pulled muscle and was sitting right behind Tony when the accident happened.**

**Ziva David - Was in the front passenger's seat and took the worst of it, hitting her head the worst and is in a coma.**

**It took them some time to stabilize her.**

**JUST THOUGHT YOU MIGHT WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!**


	8. Worried About Ziva

**NCIS:**

**TONY AND ZIVA'S TURN...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Sequel to:**

**TIMOTHY MCGEE, IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU AGAIN...**

**A couple of months ago Timothy McGee and Abby Sciuto got married; now it's time for Tony and Ziva to figure out what they want...**

**CHAPTER 8: WORRIED ABOUT, ZIVA...**

**A HOSPITAL ROOM...**

When Gibbs reached the hospital room, he found Abby sitting in a chair.

Sarah on her left and Tim on his right, they were just talking and Tim was assuring them that other than a pulled muscle in his neck and that he was fine.

When Gibbs walked in the three looked toward the doorway.

"Hey, boss. The doctors said this is the room where Tony is going to be for the night. They're running some test on..." Tim began.

"Where's Ziva? She's not..." Abby couldn't finish and Tim grabbed her hand.

"Ziva's...in a coma, but she's stable." Gibbs told her and Abby started to cry.

"She can't die. We've already lost so many people...Mike, Kate, Director Shepard..." Abby began.

"Abby, no one said she is going to die and Ziva is a fighter. Just think of everything she's done and survived. I'll go see her later and tell her the same thing I told Tony when..." Gibbs began stepping further into the room.

"Talking about me? Where is, Ziva? She's missing..." Tony asked as he was brought into the room and settled in the bed.

"Ziva's in a coma in ICU." Tim said quietly.

"What?" Tony asked as his face paled and he tried to get out of the bed, but Gibbs put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"She's stable, but she's in a coma and you..." Gibbs began.

"I have to go see her, boss." Tony said trying to get up again.

"You need to stay here and rest." Gibbs told him and Tony glared at him, but after a few more minutes of fighting he gave up.

"I will go see her tomorrow." Tony muttered.

"What happened today?" Abby asked looking from Tony to Tim.

"We were on our way to the crime scene and Tony asked me..." Tim started.

"Can we leave what I asked you out of this?" Tony asked.

"What did you ask him, Tony?" Abby asked. "It's not important." Tony said. "Then why don't you want us to know what was said?" Abby asked.

"He asked,

'If you and I ever get any work done while'..." Tim began.

Tony reached out to smack Tim, but Tim was too far away.

"I remember Ziva screaming something and then everything went black." Tony said. "Ziva screamed your name right before the other car hit us in the passenger's side of the car." Tim told him.

"If we got hurt, how did you..." Tony started to ask.

"You got a concussion, Ziva hit her head pretty hard and I pulled a muscle in my neck." Tim told him.

"Lucky you weren't the one that was hurt as bad," Tony muttered.

"Lucky me…Tony, Ziva is in the ICU fighting for her..." Tim began.

"I know you don't have to tell me. What happened to the person in the other car?" Tony asked.

"He was killed and Duck should be doing the autopsy right now." Gibbs told him.

"Good, because I would have killed him myself," Tony said bitterly.

"You would have had to stand in line, because I was actually the first one to say that." Abby told him closing her eyes for a moment and looking tired.

"Are you all right, Abb?" Tim asked looking at her.

"I'm a little better now, than I was when I first heard about the accident. Ziva has to make it through this, she can't leave us." Abby said and started to cry again.

"Abby, look at me..."

Abby looked at Tim

"...she will make it and Gibbs has already said that he's not going to give her permission to die. She will have to come back to us." Tim said kneeling in front of her and pulling her into his arms.

"Why don't you two go on home?" Gibbs suggested.

"NO! I want to stay here for, Ziva." Abby said firmly pulling out of Tim's arms.

"Abs, you don't only have yourself to think of. You have a baby on the way and you look tired. If you go home, I'll call you if anything changes." Gibbs told her and Abby looked like she wanted to say something else, but Tim pulled her to her feet.

"I have to go see her, boss. I want her to know that she needs to come back." Tony insisted, once Sarah, Tim and Abby disappeared.

**OUT IN THE HALLWAY...**

Sarah, Tim and Abby were almost to the door…

When Abby turned around and started to head to the elevators.

"Abby!" Tim yelled and turned around to catch up with her.

"What? I'm going to see, Ziva and nothing is going to stop me." Abby declared.

"Abby, I can tell you're tired. Let's go home Gibbs said he would call us if anything changes." Tim reminded her.

"No, Tim. Ziva is up in ICU all alone, Tony is here and so is Gibbs. Everyone is here and I need to be here." Abby insisted as she got into the elevator, Tim jumped in right behind her.

"Abs..." Tim began.

"You're not going to change my mind on this." Abby said as a minute later the doors opened on the ICU ward.

**ICU WARD...**

With a sigh Tim followed her to the ICU Nurses station.

"...for, Ziva David." Abby was told the nurse with Tim right beside her.

After telling them they would only be able to stay for a few minutes, the nurse told them where Ziva was, Abby walked down the hall.

They heard footsteps behind them and turned around...

Sarah and Gibbs...

"I thought you went home..." Gibbs began.

"How did you know where we were?" Tim asked and looked at Sarah.

"He saw me walk past Tony's room on my way out. I'm going to catch a cab home." Sarah replied.

"Abs..." Gibbs began.

"I have to see her, Gibbs. I have to see for myself that she's still alive." Abby said and stopped in the doorway to Ziva's room.

The person did not look like, Ziva and was hooked up to machines.

Abby couldn't move and felt like she was going to be sick. She felt Tim's hand on her back, she turned and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Abby?" Tim asked as Abby began to cry.

"It's not Ziva...it can't be. Ziva is somewhere and we don't know where, but she is not hooked up to those machines. She can't be..." Abby said as Tim stood there holding her.

"Sarah!" Tim called, as he saw Sarah headed for the elevators, but the elevator doors closed behind Sarah and she was gone.

Gibbs made his way into Ziva's room and walked to the left side of her bed, then took her left hand.

"You have to wake up, Ziver. I'm not giving you permission to die and everyone is having a hard time trying to stop Tony from leaving his room to come see you. You have a lot of people who care, so you better come back to us." Gibbs said and then letting go of her hand, he made his way to just outside the door where Tim was still holding Abby.

"I had to see her, but it..." Abby was saying.

"Come on, I'm taking you two home. Abby you need to rest and get something to eat." Gibbs told them.

"Gibbs, I can't..." Abby began.

"Come on, Abs." Tim insisted with one arm around her, he began to lead her out of the hospital again.

The three soon left the hospital, but...

**TONY'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**

Tony was restless and couldn't stand being in the bed, he needed to go see Ziva and talk to her.

He wanted her to know he was there and would be not matter what.

Finally Tony couldn't stand it any longer and made way out of his room.

**ICU WARD...**

It took Tony a while and he couldn't believe that he made it to Ziva's room.

He had no idea how he didn't get caught and didn't care.

As long as he got to see Ziva for himself and talk to her, he knew he didn't have much time he had, before the nurses would be looking for him.

Tony didn't care though, because he had to see that Ziva was really alive.

"Hey, there is so much I want to tell you and I don't know where to begin..."

Tony began as he sat down in the chair beside Ziva's bed and took her hand in his own.

"...You have to wake up, Zi. We didn't start dating four months ago so that you could die now and you better know. I told you before I can't live without you and I don't know or think that I could live without. You have so much to live for. We have been through so much together and I can't lose you. I love you, Ziva." Tony his voice cracking and he just sat there.

After a while he was still sitting there, until he heard someone else enter the room.

"DiNozzo, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in your room, they're looking for you." Gibbs said and Tony looked over at him.

"I had to talk to her and see her, boss...She has to know that I'm here." Tony told him.

"She knows that we're all here for..." Gibbs began.

"I'm not going to leave her. I was going crazy in my room just thinking about her in this room alone." Tony said.

Just then the monitors began to go off, nurses and doctors rushed in.

Tony was pushed out of the way he stood beside Gibbs and watched.

This couldn't be happening...


	9. Nightmares

**NCIS:**

**TONY AND ZIVA'S TURN...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Sequel to:**

**TIMOTHY MCGEE, IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU AGAIN...**

**A couple of months ago Timothy McGee and Abby Sciuto got married; now it's time for Tony and Ziva to figure out what they want...**

**CHAPTER 9: NIGHTMARES...**

**TIM AND ABBY'S APARTMENT...**

After getting home Tim had convinced Abby to eat a little and then she went to lie down.

It had been over an hour and a half ago, Tim sat at his typewriter.

He stopped when he heard Abby sobbing and went to check on her. She was asleep, she was having a nightmare.

He sat down on the bed and reached over to her.

"Abby! Abby…Wake up!" Tim said and had to repeat himself several more times before she woke up.

When she saw Tim she sat up and put her arms around him. He wondered, but had a pretty good idea what she was dreaming about.

"What happened in your dream, Abby?" Tim asked and after a minute she let go a little, but kept crying.

"I-I went down to...autopsy...Ziva wa-was there. Sh-she didn't make it...Tim she...she died!" Abby told him.

"Shhh...Abby, she's okay. Ziva is going to make..." Tim began.

"We have to go back to see her, Tim." Abby said and tried to get up.

"Abby, we can go see her in the morning." Tim told her.

"You can stay here if you want, but I'm going now." Abby informed Tim.

"Abby, you're putting too much stress on yourself. You have to think of our..." Tim began.

"I've been taking care of myself and our child, but right now one of my best friends is in a coma and you may not care..." Abby began.

"How could you say that? You know I care, but we cannot camp out at the hospital and wait for her to wake up. Gibbs said he would call us with any new and he will." Tim told her.

"I'm going." Abby repeated, then getting up and Tim followed her.

**ZIVA'S ROOM...**

"Come on, Ziva. You have to fight, you fought so much and now you have to stay alive!" Tony called.

The doctor began shouting orders.

"I can't lose her, boss. If she dies..." Tony began looking at Gibbs.

"She will make it and you have to believe that..."

Gibbs began, and then saw Abby and Tim.

"...What are you two doing here? I thought I took you home a couple of hours ago." Gibbs said.

"Abby insisted and said she was going to come back, if I brought her or not." Tim explained

"No, it can't be real. I told you!" Abby yelled looking at Tim, as Tony and Gibbs looked confused.

"What are you talking about, Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Abby, had a nightmare that Ziva was in autopsy." Tim explained.

After a few minutes Ziva was stabilized once more, just as Ducky walked up.

"Oh dear, what happened," Ducky asked.

"The machines just started to go..." Tony said and you could tell he was trying to be strong.

Abby leaned her head on Tim's shoulder and he put his arm around taking her hand in his.

Whatever Ducky had wanted to tell them seemed forgotten and he looked over at Abby in concern.

"Abigail, you should be home resting." Ducky informed her.

"We went home for a while, but she insisted on coming back." Tim said again as he looked at her.

They fell silent again as they watched Tony walk over to the chair and began to talk to her.

Ducky, Gibbs, Tim and Abby stood there.

"Anthony, you should be in bed after the concussion he had." Ducky said.

"I came back and the nurses said they couldn't find him. He had managed to find his way to Ziva's room and is refusing to leave her side." Gibbs told him.

"Yes, well Anthony should still be in bed." Ducky said.

It was a while later and Gibbs must have talked to someone and explained to them that the only way Tony would rest was if he was near Ziva.

Another bed was brought in and they finally persuaded Tony to get into the bed, but kept his eyes on Ziva the whole time.

Ducky, Abby, Tim and Gibbs watched the two for a few minutes longer, then left.


	10. Three And A Half Weeks Later

**NCIS:**

**TONY AND ZIVA'S TURN...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Sequel to **

**Timothy McGee, If I Have To Tell You Again.**

**It's been a couple of months. **

**Now Tony and Ziva are planning their own.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**If you pull a muscle in your neck they don't not put it in a C-Collar or keep you in the hospital. They just give you muscule relaxants. I know this for a fact, because I have pulled a muscle in my neck several times.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you pull a muscle in your neck they don't not put it in a C-Collar or keep you in the hospital. They just give you muscule relaxants. I know this for a fact, because I have pulled a muscle in my neck several times.****AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you pull a muscle in your neck they don't not put it in a C-Collar or keep you in the hospital. They just give you muscule relaxants. I know this for a fact, because I have pulled a muscle in my neck several 'S NOTE: If you pull a muscle in your neck they don't not put it in a C-Collar or keep you in the hospital. They just give you muscule relaxants. I know this for a fact, because I have pulled a muscle in my neck several times.****CHAPTER 10: THREE & A HALF WEEKS LATER...**

**ZIVA'S ROOM...**

Everyone had finally left, now it was just Tony and Ziva.

He was fighting to stay awake, he didn't want to sleep.

"I love you, Zi. Don't leave me." Tony whispered and with that he fell asleep, it was awhile later the nurse came in and woke him up.

They were checking on him because of his concussion, they came in to check on him and when they left he would look over at Ziva hoping for a change.

**THREE AND A HALF WEEKS LATER...**

Tony had been released from the hospital several weeks ago and had returned to work, just the week before.

Ducky had told them that the driver of the other car had a heart attack at the wheel, finding that out Tony still couldn't help, but blame that driver.

If that person wouldn't hadn't been driving, there never would never been an accident...

McGee wouldn't have gotten a pulled muscle; he wouldn't have gotten a concussion and Ziva...

Ziva wouldn't be fighting for her life.

Tony came everyday hoping for a change, then it happened...

It had been three and a half weeks. Then it happened just as he walked into the room, at first he thought it was just because he had been hoping for it to happen for the past few weeks.

Ziva was looking around and seemed confused, her eyes found his.

He knew by the look on her face she didn't know who he was.

"Ziva?" Tony said walking over to the bed.

"W-who are you? Why am I here?" Ziva asked her voice sounding hoarse.

"Tony DiNozzo What's the last thing you remember?" Tony questioned.

"I work for Mossad, but that does not explain how I got here. Why am I here?" Ziva repeated.

Tony looked out of the corner of his eye he saw Abby, Tim, Ducky and Gibbs enter the room.

"Ziva, how are you, my dear?" Ducky asked and she looked at him, and then looked at them all one by one.

"No one will answer my questions. Who are all of you?" Ziva demanded.

"This is Donald Mallard, but everyone calls him Ducky, our boss..." Tony began, but Gibbs cut him off.

"Gibbs, this is Tim and Abby McGee." Gibbs finished.

"Yeah, they only got married after breaking rule 12." Tony muttered.

"Rule 12?" Ziva asked and Gibbs smacked Tony on the back of the head.

"Never date a co-worker." The only woman (Abby) replied.

"I work with all of you?" Ziva asked putting it together.

"Yes, as an Agent with NCIS." Tony told her.

"What is NCIS?" Ziva asked.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service." Tim spoke up.

"I can't be working for this NCIS; I work for my father at Mossad. Why would I want to quit Mossad and work for NCIS?" Ziva said and fought hard, so they wouldn't see the tears, because to her tears were weakness.

Tony wanted to wrap his arm around her and tell her everything would be all right, that she would remember. But Ziva didn't know that she had started dating him before the accident and she didn't remember the team.

'She has to remember. If she doesn't what's going to happen?' Tony wondered and was surprised when she grabbed his hand.

"You had your own reasons for resigning from Mossad and coming to work for NCIS. You became a US citizen a few years ago." Tony told her, and then she looked down at her hand in his and pulled her hand away.

"I do not remember any of you; the last thing I remember is working for Mossad." Ziva said and noticed a sad look cross the one who had called himself...Tony? Yes, that was right.

Looking at him she realized how handsome he was and had been surprised when she had looked down to realize she had his hand in hers.

Had she grabbed his hand or was it the other way around? She could see a lot in his eyes, though he was trying to hide it...

Pain...Because she didn't remember him.  
>She could also see that he loved her and it made her wish even more that she could remember.<p>

He had said they worked together, she wondered if they had anything that went beyond work.

Then she remembered that rule, but it seemed that two of the people in the group had broken that rule and Abby looked like very pregnant.

Ziva looked around the room again and then something came to her, when Tony had said our boss...he had been smacked on the back of the head, she was trying hard to put the pieces together.

They felt to her like a family and she felt that they thought of her as a part of it.

"Don't try to force yourself to remember, but if you get flashes try to hang onto them." Gibbs advised her.

"I want to remember who I am." Ziva said and she felt her eyes beginning to close once again.

"I think we should go and let you get some rest." Gibbs said.

She saw the sadness in each other their faces...sadness, because she didn't remember who they were.

As the group began to leave, she realized there was one person she didn't want to go...

"Tony!" Ziva called, he looked back.

"What, Zi?" Tony asked and that sounded familiar to her, as if she had been called that before.

"Will you stay?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, I will." He seemed a little happier and she knew it was because she had asked him to stay.

Everyone else left, but he returned to her bedside and took a seat in the chair by the bed.

She had so many questions to ask him and didn't know where to begin; it seemed that whatever happened between them...if anything was beyond friendship.

"Is there something between us?" Ziva asked and he looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"When I said I couldn't remember you...there was something in your eyes. Have we ever dated? I know about, what is it...rule 12? You said that did not stop those two from getting together." Ziva replied and she saw Tony smile.

'He was even more handsome when he smiled.'

"Those two have been breaking rule 12, since the day Tim started working at NCIS. He started to work there a few years, before you did." Tony told her.

"You did not answer my question. Have we ever dated?" Ziva asked again.

"No, we have never dated." He said with a sigh and she could see in his eyes he wanted to say more, but couldn't seem to.

"If rule 12 is not stopping...Abby and Tim?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, Abby and McGeek." Tony said without thinking.

"McGeek? I thought his name was, Tim." Ziva said confused.

"His name is, Timothy McGee. McGeek is just one of the many nicknames I have for him. Get some sleep, we can talk more later." Tony told her his smile getting bigger and right before she fell asleep, she felt him take her hand in his.

This time she didn't take her hand out of his, it felt almost...right.

Like his hand belonged in hers.


	11. Was That A Memory Or A Dream

**NCIS:**

**TONY AND ZIVA'S TURN...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Sequel to **

**Timothy McGee, If I Have To Tell You Again...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you pull a muscle in your neck they don't not put it in a C-Collar or keep you in the hospital. They just give you muscule relaxants. I know this for a fact, because I have pulled a muscle in my neck several times.****AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you pull a muscle in your neck they don't not put it in a C-Collar or keep you in the hospital. They just give you muscule relaxants. I know this for a fact, because I have pulled a muscle in my neck several 'S NOTE: If you pull a muscle in your neck they don't not put it in a C-Collar or keep you in the hospital. They just give you muscule relaxants. I know this for a fact, because I have pulled a muscle in my neck several times.****CHAPTER 11: WAS THAT A MEMORY OR A DREAM...**

**TIM AND ABBY'S APARTMENT...**

Abby and Tim were sitting on the couch with Abby leaning back against him. She was happy that Ziva was awake, but as she sat there with Tim she started to cry.

"What's wrong, Abs?" Tim inquired, but had a feeling he knew the answer.

"What if she never remembers us and goes back to Israel and working for Mossad? What if we never see her again?" Abby asked with worry in her voice and Tim sat up, making her turn so she was looking him in the eye.

"Abby, that is not going to happen. If she was thinking about doing that...she wouldn't have asked Tony to sit with her after the rest of us left." Tim told her putting his arms around and kissing the top of her head.

For a few minutes they just sat there in silence, and then Abby broke it with a question...

"Why do you think she asked Tony to stay and not anyone else?" She asked.

"She was looking at him, more than the rest of us. Maybe it was because he was there when she woke up." Tim answered.

"Maybe..." Abby responded, as she leaned back against Tim again, but this time she felt herself falling asleep.

"Come on, Abby. Let's go to bed...it's been a long day." Tim told her, then getting up and pulling her to her feet.

"Yeah, but it's not as boring for you. I miss my lab and my babies." Abby said as they got into the bed.

"I know, Abs and there have been a few times since you had to stop working that you still come to sit in the Bullpen." Tim said as he closed his eyes.

"I think I'm going to go visit, Ziva tomorrow...just to talk to her." Abby said, but before Tim could reply he noticed she was asleep.

**LATER IN THE NIGHT...**

**ZIVA'S HOSPTIAL ROOM...**

Ziva woke up to see that Tony was still sitting in the chair beside the bed, but he was sound asleep and snoring.

She was just lying there watching him and didn't even notice that he had woken up until...

"What were you thinking about? You seemed pretty deep in thought." Tony asked.

"A dream...I think." Ziva said and looked confused.

"What about," Tony asked.

"You told me we never dated, but it looked like we were in a hotel room and you were snoring...Tim was trying to get your attention, but you were snoring so loud you didn't hear him...I poured water over your head...that's all I remember." Ziva told him.

"Ziva... Have you had anymore dreams or flashes like that?" Tony asked and Ziva did not understand.

"No, I woke up because you were snoring and that just sort came to me...like a dream I had once. I do..." Ziva began.

"Ziva...that wasn't a dream..." Tony began.

"You mean we were together in a hotel room? I thought we never dated." Ziva said and looked even more confused.

"No, we weren't dating. We work for NCIS and at the time we were undercover." Tony told her.

Then she thought for another minute as she tried to put the thoughts of what she wanted to say together.

"When you told me that we had never dated, you looked like you wanted to say more. Why didn't you?" Ziva asked.

"Because right now it doesn't matter, I better go...I still have to get home and get a few more hours sleep before I have to go to work." Tony replied and started to get up, but she wouldn't let his hand go.

He looked back at her and she asked the question he wasn't ready to answer yet.

"What are you not telling me? I can tell by a look on your face a couple of hours ago that there was something between us before the accident...did we break up?" Ziva asked.

"I-I can't talk about this right..." Tony began, but she still would not let him go and finally he sat back down.

"Tell me." Ziva pressed and he looked into her eyes.

"No, we didn't break up." Tony told her.

"I am confused. If we did not date and there was something between us...are you telling me at the time of the accident? That we were dating?" Ziva asked and Tony couldn't seem to look into her face.

"Four and a half months before the accident. I had gone to Gibbs, I pointed out to him that pro...Tim and Abby had already broken rule 12. So rule 12 was changed to keep it out of the office," Tony told her.

"So we were dating at the time of the accident?" Ziva asked putting it together and Tony nodded.

"Yes." He replied with a sigh.

"Then why did you tell me that we had never dated? Do you regret that you we started to date?" Ziva asked and his eyes finally snapped up to meet hers.

"NO! Of course not...I would ever regret that. I just thought it would be easier for you to think we were just friends until you got your memory back." Tony told her. "How do you expect me to trust you if you lie to me about something like that?" Ziva asked.

"I-I don't know, Zi. It just came out like that and I didn't even think about it." Tony told her.

"Maybe that was a way you really felt and you just didn't know it." Ziva told him looking into his eyes.

"No, Ziva. That is not true I..." He had almost said it. 'I love you, Ziva.' He had been about to say, but it was too soon to tell her that, she didn't remember who she was and he couldn't tell her that until she remembered...if she still wanted to date him after what he had said.

"What is the truth then, Tony? Just tell me." She said and the grip she had on his hand seemed to lighten a little bit.

"It's too soon for me to tell you. I want you to get your..." Tony began.

"What is too soon, Tony? First you told me we never dated and then when I questioned you about it...you said we did. Now you're saying you can't tell me something because it is too soon. Just tell me, Tony." Ziva repeated.

"The truth is that...I love you." Tony told her.

"I..." Ziva began, but couldn't think of what to say. 'What do you say to someone who told you that you had never dated, told you had dated and then told you they loved you? She couldn't say it back to him, because he was a stranger to her now.'

"I didn't want to tell you that, until you got your memory back." Tony said and she could see pain in his eyes.

She couldn't explain how she knew, but she could tell he was not the same as when they had met...whenever that was.

She could feel her eyes starting to drift shut again.

"Get some sleep, I'll be back after I get off work and see you then." Tony told her and wanted to so much to kiss her, but didn't dare.

She could tell he wanted to do something before he had left, but had hesitated and then left.

She then closed her eyes and fell asleep once more.


	12. Abby Tim And More Memories

**NCIS:**

**TONY AND ZIVA'S TURN...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Sequel to **

**Timothy McGee, If I Have To Tell You Again...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you pull a muscle in your neck they don't not put it in a C-Collar or keep you in the hospital. They just give you muscule relaxants. I know this for a fact, because I have pulled a muscle in my neck several times.****AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you pull a muscle in your neck they don't not put it in a C-Collar or keep you in the hospital. They just give you muscule relaxants. I know this for a fact, because I have pulled a muscle in my neck several 'S NOTE: If you pull a muscle in your neck they don't not put it in a C-Collar or keep you in the hospital. They just give you muscule relaxants. I know this for a fact, because I have pulled a muscle in my neck several times.****CHAPTER 12: ABBY, TIM & MORE MEMORIES...**

**NCIS BULLPEN...**

Tony walked into the Bullpen, Gibbs was nowhere to be seen.

Probie was already working hard at his desk and it seemed he had zoned everything around him out.

Tony then sat in his desk chair with a groan, he closed his eyes. He was tired and sore...

Sore from falling asleep in the chair beside Ziva and tired from waking up a few hours later.

Then talking for an hour and a half, before she had gone back to sleep.

After he got home, he replayed the conversation over and over.

Then when he finally did fall asleep...his alarm went off.

So Tony had gotten up, got ready for work and made his way to NCIS.

"Hey, Tony, Are you okay?" It was Abby; Tony had not really looked at Probie's desk.

He could tell by the sound of the computer keyboard that Probie was there...

'So how had he not seen Abby sitting beside him? She was kind of hard to miss.'

"Tony?" Abby's voice again.

"Yeah, just a little tired." Tony replied.

"Did you ever go home last night, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked walking by Tony's desk and over to his own.

"We were talking and she fell asleep and I fell asleep in the chair. Something made me wake up and she was staring at me. I asked what she was thinking about and she said she thought it was a dream...she remembered something." Tony said with a smile.

"What did she remember?" Abby asked eagerly.

So Tony told them that Ziva what had remembered.

"She remembered the two of you being undercover? I wonder why she doesn't remember anything..." Abby began.

"Don't pressure her to remember, her memory has to come back on its own in time." Gibbs said looking over at Abby.

Tony's eyes first traveled over to Ziva's desk and he wondered if it would ever be her desk again; If she would return to NCIS and how much would change...Then Tony looked over at McGee's desk, where Abby was sitting as close as she could without getting in the way, while Tim tried to work.

Tony knew that he was jealous...

Tim and Abby had each other, with a baby on the way.

Tony wondered if things would work out and he could have the same thing with, Ziva. He worried that she would never remember...but, she had remembered something and that was good.

"DiNozzo," Came Gibbs' voice.

"On it, Boss," Tony said getting a look from the two over at Tim's desk.

Tony then tried to get to work on what was on his desk.

**LUNCH TIME...**

It was hours later when Tony saw Abby and Tim leave for lunch. Gibbs was nowhere to be found. Tony wanted to go get something to eat, but couldn't move.

Maybe I'll close my eyes for just a minute...

Tony fell asleep.

**ZIVA'S HOSPTIAL ROOM...**

Ziva so bored she was trying to watch TV, but she was also trying to remember her life.

Tony had been here into to the early hours of the morning and they had talked a little more, before he left.

She told him something that seemed like a dream, but Tony had said it wasn't a dream...it was a memory; If she remembered that...How far away were the rest of her memories?

Ziva had been lost in thought, and then something made her look over to the door as two people from the day before walked in.

"Hey, Ziva," Abby said, walking up to stand beside her bed.

"Abby and Tim McGee, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, Tony told us that you remembered something during the night." Abby said with a smile.

"He told you about that? Where is he?" Ziva asked.

"Tony's at work..." Tim began.

"Tim is on lunch and we decided to come see you. Tony, was still working when we left." Abby told her.

Ziva had to admit...

That though Tony had stayed almost the whole night, she was kind of disappointed he wasn't with them.

Not that she minded, but she had been looking forward to seeing him again.

"Ziva," Abby's voice again and Ziva looked at her.

"I was just thinking." Ziva told her.

"About Tony," Abby asked with a sly smile and Ziva looked at her in surprise.

"Yes, I am still very confused. When we talked he told me what I said was when we were undercover. I asked if we had ever dated and he said no, but there was something in his eyes. I asked him and he said that we did, before the accident. I just wish that I could remember!" Ziva said in frustration and looked away so they wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

She was surprised when Abby gave her a hug. Well as best as Abby could with being seven months pregnant.

It seemed normal and Ziva thought about it as Abby stepped back beside Tim.

Then it hit Ziva, she gasped and looked at the two. Tim and Abby looked alarmed.

"You hug everyone and...And never ask permission." Ziva said looking at Abby and Abby smiled.

"You remember!" Abby yelled and seemed happy; just as the door opened and in came Ziva's lunch.

In little pieces Ziva was starting to remember, it was just little things and she was trying to do as one of the men from last night...

Gibbs? Yes that was right...

Had said to do and hang on the pieces.

"I cannot wait to get out of here, there is nothing to do and the food is terrible." Ziva said, but started to eat anyway.

"I have to go..." Tim said looking down at his watch and was surprised how fast the time had gone.

"I can stay and keep you company if you want." Abby told her and Ziva thought for a minute before shaking her head.

"I-I think I need some time to store things out in my head." Ziva said and the other two laughed.

"Sort, Ziva, you need time to sort things out. We'll come back later, okay?" Abby inquired and gave her another hug.

Ziva watched as the two left and for a long time after she had eaten.

**NCIS BULLPEN...**

"DiNozzo," Gibbs barked walking past Tony's desk.

Gibbs had watched Abby and Tim leave for lunch, that was around the same time he had gone to meet the director.

So for the past hour Tony had probably been the only one in the Bullpen and had fallen asleep.

"On it, boss!" Tony yelled jerking awake, but neither one of them had a chance to say anything else.

"She remembered something!" Abby said making her way as fast as she could into the bullpen.

"Abby, gave Ziva one of her hugs and Ziva remembered that Abby always gave hugs without permission." Tim said as he came to stand beside Abby, who looked like she had too many Caf-Pows.

Tony smiled and thought...

Maybe...just maybe, things would be all right and go back to the way they were.

**ZIVA'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**

**THAT EVENING...**

She must have fallen asleep for a while, because she woke up when she felt someone watching her and then smiled...

Tony had come back as he had promised.

"Hey, McGoo and Abby told me you were had nothing to do. So I brought you something." Tony said and held a book out to her.

"Deep Six: The Continuing Adventures of L.J. Tibbs, by Thom E. Gemcity?" Ziva asked confused as she read the cover of the book.

"Yeah, I thought it might help you to remember. McTim wrote it." Tony told her with a smile and Ziva looked at him.

"Last night you called him McGeek and today you called him McGoo, I thought his name last name was McGee." Ziva said.

"It is, but I told you last night I have a list of names for him. I was an only child and McGoo is like a brother I never had. When Abby and Probie...that's another name for him...got back to the NCIS Bullpen, she was going like she had too many Caf-Pows and..." Tony began.

"Caf-Pows," Ziva interrupted.

"Yeah, it's sort of energy drink. She hasn't been able to have one in the last few months though, because every time she tries to have one the baby doesn't like it. When they came into the Bullpen after lunch, I thought she had finally got to have one. Then she told me and Gibbs that you remembered something else." Tony finished.

"She gave me a hug and I..." Ziva began.

"I know, Zi." Tony said with a smile sitting down in the chair beside the bed again.

For a few minutes they sat in silence as she read a few pages of the book, he took the remote and tried to see if there was a movie on TV.


	13. First Day To NCIS Since Accident

**NCIS:**

**TONY AND ZIVA'S TURN...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Sequel to **

**Timothy McGee, If I Have To Tell You Again...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you pull a muscle in your neck they don't not put it in a C-Collar or keep you in the hospital. They just give you muscule relaxants. I know this for a fact, because I have pulled a muscle in my neck several times.****AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you pull a muscle in your neck they don't not put it in a C-Collar or keep you in the hospital. They just give you muscule relaxants. I know this for a fact, because I have pulled a muscle in my neck several 'S NOTE: If you pull a muscle in your neck they don't not put it in a C-Collar or keep you in the hospital. They just give you muscule relaxants. I know this for a fact, because I have pulled a muscle in my neck several times.****CHAPTER 13: FIRST DAY TO NCIS SINCE THE ACCIDENT...**

**TWO AND A HALF WEEKS GONE BY...**

Ever since the day she woke up from the coma...

She did have some time alone during the day, but everyone who had been there the first night she woke up would show up when they could to see her.

**Tim & Abby -**

Tim and Abby would come together on most days around lunch time.

Then when Tim had to go back to work, most of the time Abby would stay and tell Ziva things to try to help her remember.

In the evening Tim would stop by if Abby had stayed and Ziva would talk to Tim a little bit. After that the two of them would head home.

**Tony -**

She would sometimes wonder what it had been like before the accident...when they had dated and wanted so much to remember.

A few times she found herself on the verge of telling him she was in love with him, but something kept her from saying it and she wasn't sure what.

Tony came every day after work and she had found out that he had a juvenile sense of humor. He told her about a few pranks he pulled, since she had already figured out about the names. It seemed that Tim was the main person for Tony to pick on.

Other times he would constantly tell her about things that would remind him of a movie he saw.

Ziva could tell that Tim and Abby had a special bond. She knew it was more than the fact that they were getting ready to have a baby, it seemed stronger than that.

Ziva had asked Tony about them; he had explained that it was the bond of,

'The Geek and the Goth'

Tony had then told her about the reactions the two had, when they had first talked on the phone and how after the case was done that the two had met for lunch.

When Tony told her that Tim had gotten a tattoo to surprise Abby when they first met, Ziva had to admit...she wasn't that surprised.

**Gibbs -**

She couldn't really put into words what to say about him and had talked to him a little to.

A couple of times he had call her, Ziver. There was something she couldn't put her foot on...it was like the two of them shared a secret.

**Ducky -**

Who seemed like a wonderful man, full of stories and in many ways like a grandfather? She knew he was the ME at NCIS, but also did some profiling.

**Jimmy Palmer -**

Who was often with Ducky and called him Dr. Mallard. Palmer seemed to be all right and worked as the ME Assistant.

**TWO DAYS AGO...**

Ziva had been released from the hospital Tony had picked her up and after stopping to grab a pizza, he had taken her home.

Tomorrow she had planned to go to NCIS...not to work, but to try to put more pieces of her life back together.

She had already talked to Gibbs and the director. She told them, she wasn't going to be there to work, but she had to see if a day at NCIS would help.

Since she got out of the hospital Tony had did the same thing he had been doing since she woke. He would come over and they would just spend time together. She looked forward to it every day and was always a little sad when he left.

The first night after she had gotten out of the hospital, had been the first night she had been alone since she woke up from the coma.

There were no doctors, nurses or anything. Her apartment seemed so empty and she had almost asked Tony to stay, but that would have made her look weak.

She knew, because she remembered Mossad, her father and that part of her past...

ZIVA DAVID WAS NOT WEAK!

Ziva still had yet to tell him that she was in love with him, but she guessed that he already knew.

Gibbs said that he would have Tony stop by and pick her up in the morning to take her to NCIS.

It seemed that Ziva had just fallen asleep, when there was a knock at the door. She opened her eyes and looked at the time...six o'clock.

If that was Tony he was early, she got up and after looking through the peep-hole to see who it was.

She opened the door and stepped back to let Tony into her apartment.

"Hey, Zi, I was told to pick you up on my way in." Tony stated with his smile.

"Just let me go get ready." Ziva said and headed to her room to get ready.

"Hey, Zee-Vah, You can always go in like that!" Ziva heard Tony call as she closed the door to her bedroom.

It didn't take her long to get ready and then they were on their way. Ziva had been lost in her thoughts all the way to the Navy Yard.

Tony looked over and she looked like she wanted to say something, instead she got out and headed inside.

"You okay, Ziva?" Tony said as they stepped into the elevator.

"Fine," Ziva lied, but in truth...

The elevator stopped and she noticed that he had hit the emergency switch. She looked at him and tried to hit the switch to get the elevator started again, but he stopped her.

"Ziva, I know you're not fine and I know..." Tony began.

"Know what, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"I know that you're frustrated..." Tony pointed out.

"You do not know how I feel, because you are not me." Ziva said as she looked toward the doors.

"Then tell me, Zi." Tony demanded making her look at him and when he made her look at him, their faces were only inches apart.

She tried to step back, but couldn't move.

Ever since the night that he told her that he loved her and at the time she had not been able to tell him the same.

Maybe it was time, she still did not remember them dating. She felt a...

What is that word? ...Connection? With him?"Tony..." Ziva began, but he leaned down and kissed her and after a minute he pulled away.

"I want..." Tony began, but knew he couldn't tell her that and put pressure on her to remember.

"I want to remember, Tony." Ziva said as she looked into his eyes.

"I know, Zi." Tony told her.

Everything around them seemed forgotten and then Tony's cell phone just had to ring.


	14. Ziva Gives Herself A Tour Of NCIS

**NCIS:**

**TONY AND ZIVA'S TURN...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Sequel to **

**Timothy McGee, If I Have To Tell You Again...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you pull a muscle in your neck they don't not put it in a C-Collar or keep you in the hospital. They just give you muscule relaxants. I know this for a fact, because I have pulled a muscle in my neck several times.****AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you pull a muscle in your neck they don't not put it in a C-Collar or keep you in the hospital. They just give you muscule relaxants. I know this for a fact, because I have pulled a muscle in my neck several 'S NOTE: If you pull a muscle in your neck they don't not put it in a C-Collar or keep you in the hospital. They just give you muscule relaxants. I know this for a fact, because I have pulled a muscle in my neck several times.****AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**If you pull a muscle in your neck they don't not put it in a C-Collar or keep you in the hospital. They just give you muscule relaxants. I know this for a fact, because I have pulled a muscle in my neck several times.**

**CHAPTER 14: ZIVA GIVES HERSELF A TOUR OF NCIS...**

**THE ELEVATOR...**

Tony looked down at his phone to see who it was, but he already had an idea and sure enough...

"Hey, boss...Ziva and I were talking..." Tony talked for another few minutes, and then gave Ziva a look that said they could talk more later.

Tony hit the emergency switch again and when the elevator doors opened, Ziva followed him into the Bullpen

She sat down at a desk before Tony said anything and when she looked up he was looking at her in surprise.

"How did you know where to sit?" Tony asked.

"I-I do not know." Ziva said and looked at little surprised herself.

"Hey, where's McGoo? I know I'm late, but McTimex is...unless..." Tony began and then felt a smack to the back of his head.

"Not what you're thinking, DiNozzo, he and Abby had an appointment this morning. Is being here helping, Ziver?" Gibbs asked.

"No, I do not know...how I knew to sit here. It just felt like this is where I was supposed to..." Ziva trailed off.

Ziva watched as the two men set to work and looked around the bullpen.

The stairs going up...Gibbs and Tony at their desk and this one was hers...the last one must belong to Tim.

After a minute she got up and started to head for the elevator.

"Ziva," Tony called and she looked back.

"I'm just going to see if remember any..." Ziva began.

"Go ahead, but be sure you take your cell phone with you." Gibbs told her.

"Why would I need my cell phone?" Ziva asked.

"In case..." Tony began.

"In case I get lost?" Ziva asked and Gibbs nodded.

So Ziva walked back to her desk and grabbed her cell phone. Once in the elevator, she hit the button for Autopsy...

'Ducky and Jimmy Palmer, work in Autopsy. After that I'll find out where everything else is.' Ziva thought as the elevator came to a stop.

**AUTOPSY...**

She stepped off and made her way into Autopsy, she saw Ducky talking and noticed there was no one else in the room.

"I don't have anything for you yet, Jethro..." Ducky began as he turned around.

"Ducky, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, it's good to see you here, my dear. How are you?" Ducky asked.

"Fine, I was just giving myself a..." Ziva began.

"Doctor Mallard..." Palmer began as he walked in and looked surprised to see Ziva.

After a few more minutes of talking to Jimmy and Ducky, Ziva left to continue her tour.

After a while Ziva made her way back to the Bullpen.

**BULLPEN...**

Tim must have just shown up, because...

"Hey, Probie, how did the visit go?" Tony asked as McGee dropped his bag on the floor.

"Fine," Tim replied and sounded a little irritated as he sat down.

"What's wrong with you, McCranky?" Tony asked.

"Nothing, just drop it, Tony." Tim warned as he turned on the computer and set to work.

"Where...?" Tony began, but a head smack made him look up to see Gibbs.

"Back to work, DiNozzo how's Abby," Gibbs asked.

"A little mad, she didn't want me to drop her off at home." Tim replied.

"Why did...?" Tony began.

"Because DiNosey, that's what the doctor said. She wants Abby to start resting at home more. Instead of coming with me to NCIS every day," Tim said glaring at him.

It looked like Tony wanted to say something else, but one glare from Gibbs and he got back to work.

**THE END OF THE DAY...**

The rest of the day seemed to fly by and it did happen that Ziva did remember a few more things.

"Ready to go," Tony asked as he grabbed his things. "Yes, we did not get to finish what we were talking about this morning." Ziva told him.

"Do you want to go back to your apartment and talk about it?" Tony asked and Ziva agreed.


	15. This Can't Happen AGAIN

**NCIS:**

**TONY AND ZIVA'S TURN...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Sequel to **

**Timothy McGee, If I Have To Tell You Again...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you pull a muscle in your neck they don't not put it in a C-Collar or keep you in the hospital. They just give you muscule relaxants. I know this for a fact, because I have pulled a muscle in my neck several times.****AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you pull a muscle in your neck they don't not put it in a C-Collar or keep you in the hospital. They just give you muscule relaxants. I know this for a fact, because I have pulled a muscle in my neck several 'S NOTE: If you pull a muscle in your neck they don't not put it in a C-Collar or keep you in the hospital. They just give you muscule relaxants. I know this for a fact, because I have pulled a muscle in my neck several times.****CHAPTER 15: THIS CAN'T HAPPEN AGAIN...**

**ZIVA'S APARTMENT...**

Tony and Ziva walked into her apartment, and then made their way over to the couch.

At first it seemed that neither knew what to say.

"Zi, I'm sorry..." Tony began.

"Rule 6...Never apologize. It's a sign of weakness." Ziva whispered and seemed surprised to be saying.

"W-what," Tony asked.

"It's a sign of weakness." Ziva said looking at him and they both smiled.

"You remember that?" Tony inquired.

"I do not think I would have said that if I did not. What are you sorry about?" Ziva asked.

"I didn't mean to push..." Tony started.

"So you did not mean to kiss me?" Ziva asked and looked confused.

"Not this soon, Zi. I just forgot for a minute everything..." Tony began, but his phone rang.

He pulled it out and hoped it wouldn't be a case...Tim McGee.

"Who is it?" Ziva asked.

"It's McGee...hey, Mc...Slow down...what...all right, we'll be right there." Tony said and hung up.

"That was Tim? What is wrong?" Ziva asked seeing the look on Tony's face.

"Abby's missing." Tony told and they headed out the door.

"Again," Ziva questioned without thinking.

**TIM AND ABBY'S APARTMENT...**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

Arriving at the scene the two walked in and Ziva felt like it was déjà-vu.

Then Ziva was shocked by a memory...

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**"Where is she?" Gibbs asked.**_

_**"I-I don't know. We had a fight and she said she was going home to her apartment. When we got here, the door was open and she wasn't here." Tim explained.**_

_**"I told..." Gibbs began, but was called inside the apartment.**_

_**"We'll find her." Ziva had told Tim, but could see the fear in his eyes. ***_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

She saw that same fear now, just being here and realizing it was a crime scene everything since she began working at NCIS started coming back to her.

"Ziva, are you all right?" Tony asked as they began to search for evidence.

"Tony...I remember." Ziva told him in shock.

"Remember, what?" Tony asked and stopped to look at her.

"This happened before. It's...de' ja' blue." Ziva said.

"Déjà vu, Ziva, déjà vu and yes this happened almost two years ago." Tony told her.

"She was fine when I dropped her off. How could this happen again?" Tim was saying.

"Listen Tim, this is not your fault." Tony said as Tim stood in the doorway of the apartment.

The scene was processed and though they were all tired they headed back to NCIS.

**NCIS HEADQUARTERS...**

Tony took the evidence down to the Forensic Technician who was filling in for Abby until she came back to work after the baby was born; meanwhile Ziva followed Tim and watched as he sat down at his desk.

"We will find her, Tim. Tony, is right this is not your..." Ziva began and was now standing in front of his desk.

"Abby and I almost lost each other for good, because of something I..." Tim began.

"This is not your fault and you won't lose her or your will find them." Ziva told him and he looked at her.

"Thanks, Ziva." Tim said.

"Why are you thanking, Ziva," Tony inquired as he walked in and sat down at his desk.

"You're not on this case, McGee." Gibbs said when it looked like Tim was getting ready to start working.

"B-boss, I ha..." Tim began.

"Rule 10, McGee." Gibbs said sitting down at his desk and Tim looked mad.

"I don't care about rule 10! I have to help find, Abby..." Tim began.

"I know, how you..." Gibbs began, but Tim cut him off.

"I almost lost her the last time! I can't lose her for good this time!" Tim yelled and stormed out of the Bullpen.

"Probie," Tony yelled as he got up to follow him.

**CONFERENCE ROOM...**

It didn't take to find Tim; he had found an empty conference room and sat at the table, letting his head fall into his hands.

"I don't want to talk, Tony." Tim told him. "Did something happen at the doctor's appointment?" Tony asked, because he had been wondering.

"No, everything was fine. If Abby loses this baby too, she will have lost our second child and will never talk to me again!" Tim said and Tony could see the pain in his eyes.

"Tim, I know you're having a hard time believing this...but you have to trust that we will find your family." Tony said putting a hand on Tim's shoulder.

The door opened and they both looked over to see who it was.

"Go help find Abby, DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"Boss..." Tony began.

"Now, DiNozzo, we need to find, Abby." Gibbs said and Tony left the room.

"Any...any word?" Tony heard Tim ask as he left the room.

**THE BULLPEN...**

Ziva looked up as Tony made his way to his desk and sat down.

"He's really afraid that he will lose Abby and the baby." Tony said looking over at her.

"I know I was talking to him just before you walked in. I told him that we would find them." Ziva replied as she went back to work.

They had collected evidence, taken statements, processed the scene and were now hard at work trying to get somewhere.

"I'm glad you're back, Ziva." Tony began.

"Little less talking and a little more work, DiNozzo." Gibbs barked and smacked Tony on the back of the head.

They all knew that Gibbs was just as worried about Abby as Tim was.

Tim was Abby's husband and Gibbs had become like a father to her.

Tim sat at his desk and didn't seem to know what to do.

Ziva and Tony knew that Gibbs had told Tim the same thing they had...

'That they would find, Abby and bring her home. Everything had to turn out all right.'

It wasn't hard to tell, just by the look on his face that he wanted to believe everything would be all right...but wouldn't be able to, until Abby was home safe.

Soon they were all falling asleep at their desk; it was well after midnight.

None of them made a move, but pushed on.

It was a sign how bad things were...when it had been over five hours since the four of them had returned to NCIS and Gibbs had only been off on a coffee run twice.

Tony looked over at McGee's desk and noticed that he had fallen asleep, no one knew when though.

He could not be on the case, but he had decided he had to come back to NCIS.

He couldn't just sit at home...since his home was still a crime scene right now...and do nothing, yet he sat here at NCIS, unable to help on the case.

Tony had heard Gibbs on the phone talking to Ducky and had heard as Gibbs explained that Abby was missing.

That had been hours ago though and the more time that passed the more they all became worried.

The longer a person was missing...the chances of finding them alive were growing slimmer.

'No, he couldn't think like that. He, Ziva and more than likely Gibbs had made a promise to find Abby...then bring her and the baby home...'

THAT WAS A PROMISE THEY ALL PLANNED TO KEEP!


	16. Finding And Saving Abby

**NCIS:**

**TONY AND ZIVA'S TURN...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Sequel to **

**Timothy McGee, If I Have To Tell You Again...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you pull a muscle in your neck they don't not put it in a C-Collar or keep you in the hospital. They just give you muscule relaxants. I know this for a fact, because I have pulled a muscle in my neck several times.****AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you pull a muscle in your neck they don't not put it in a C-Collar or keep you in the hospital. They just give you muscule relaxants. I know this for a fact, because I have pulled a muscle in my neck several 'S NOTE: If you pull a muscle in your neck they don't not put it in a C-Collar or keep you in the hospital. They just give you muscule relaxants. I know this for a fact, because I have pulled a muscle in my neck several times.****CHAPTER 16: FINDING & SAVING ABBY...**

**THE BULLPEN...**

**3 1/2 WEEKS LATER...**

Everyone had been working hard for the past 3 1/2 weeks to find Abby, but kept running into dead ends.

One of the neighbors had remembered a general description of Abby's kidnapper a couple of days later.

A sketch artist was brought in and they had put out a notice, but nothing had turned up.

Last night the team had been forced to go home, they had been practically living at NCIS since Abby was taken.

Tim was still blaming himself and it didn't seem to matter what anyone told him. He had told his family that Abby was missing the morning after she had been taken.

So Sarah when she wasn't busy, she would come to NCIS to sit with her brother and offer her support. No one was surprised when Sarah and Tim walked into the Bullpen.

Everyone could tell that with each day that Abby was missing...it tore Tim up more and he was now losing hope that they would find her.

Everyone would not say out loud how worried they were.

Not a word was said as Sarah took the extra chair by Tim's desk; they just turned on their computers and started the day.

It wasn't until Tony let out a shout of surprise that they all looked up.

"Boss, I've got something!" Tony yelled and Tim was the first one behind Tony.

"What is it, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he and Ziva made their way over to the desk.

Tim then pushed Tony to the side and started typing at the keyboard.

"A...an e-mail," Tony replied.

"McGee, you're not working this case!" Gibbs barked.

"I'm going to track this e-mail and then I'm going to..." Tim began and though Gibbs tried, to pull him away, but Tim refused to move.

The e-mail read:

_I know that you know by now who I am, but it is too late._ I have been watching for a while and have been waiting for my chance back at NCIS.

I was surprised to see that Abby was pregnant, but that does not matter._ ABIGAIL SCIUTO, WILL BE DEAD AND SO WILL THE CHILD SHE CARRIES. YOU WILL NEVER FIND HER BODY._

_You shouldn't have tried to get rid of me and...Tony DiNozzo? I sent this to you for a reason. You should have stayed in prison, which is where you belong._

_I hated you from the moment I saw you..._

_I just thought I would send this e-mail to let you know that she is almost gone and that I will be taking care of that very soon._

_There is no use trying to track this e-mail Agent McGee, because you will be too late to do anything for her._

_Things could have turned out differently if she would have left things alone and had not tried to clear your name, Tony DiNozzo._

That is where the e-mail ended; Sarah had been looking over Tim's shoulder and now looked horrified.

"Do you know who sent the e-mail?" Sarah asked. "There's only one person who would send this e-mail..." Tim began without looking at his sister, but did not finish.

"Charles 'Chip' Sterling, he tried to frame me a few years ago." Tony said seeing the look on Sarah's face.

Tim did not pay attention any more attention, but remained on his task.

Tony and Ziva watched as Gibbs took the stairs two at a time...they knew he was going to see, Director Vance.

"Gibbs, is going to see the director, this is not going to turn out well..." Ziva said, because Gibbs looked beyond mad. "Do you have anything yet?" Tony asked as Sarah, Ziva and he watched.

"He has made it difficult, but I'm going to find out where he is. Then I'm going to make him regret trying to take my wife and my child." Tim said in a voice Ziva and Tony had never heard from him before.

It was only a few minutes later when Gibbs came back down the stairs...

"I've got a location!" Tim yelled and Gibbs moved faster.

"GRAB YOUR GEAR!" Gibbs yelled and they all began to grab their gear.

"I'm going." Tim stated and glared at Gibbs as if daring him to say no, finally Gibbs just nodded.

**A FARM JUST OUTSIDE OF DC...**

After getting other teams to help them they finally reached the barn.

Getting out of the car Tim began run to the barn. It seemed he didn't care if anything happened to him, as long as they saved, Abby.

"McGee!" Gibbs yelled, but Tim had just slipped inside the barn.

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva soon followed Tim into the barn.

Abby was sitting in the center of the room tied to a chair and barley seemed conscious.

"I have to admit I'm not surprised that you found out where I was, but you are just in time for the show." Chip said with a gun to Abby's head and Tim had his gun pointed right at him.

"Drop the gun!" Gibbs yelled.

"Gibbs?" Abby's asked just above a whisper.

It was a surprise that with all the stress and everything related she had not lost the baby...yet.

There were bruises on her face and they knew there were other injuries.

Chip cocked his gun and looked ready to shoot Abby, but Tim fired his gun first...

Chip fell to the ground dead.

"Abby!" Tim yelled running to her side and then began to untie her.

"Timmy?" Abby asked barley opening her eyes.

"Get the paramedics in here now!" Gibbs barked.

"Yeah, Abs, it's me. I'm so glad to see you, stay with me, all right?" Tim asked putting a hand to her cheek, as the tears ran down her face.

Ziva, Tony and Gibbs stood watching, they couldn't seem to move. Then paramedics were beside Tim and Abby.

Tim picked Abby up and put her on the stretcher. Tony, Ziva and Gibbs followed as Abby was led out of the barn and watched Tim climb into the ambulance to ride with them.

The sirens came to life and the ambulance sped away.

"We better go get Sarah, so we can tell her what is going on and take her to the hospital." Tony said as he headed for the car they had come in Ziva right behind him.

**BETHESDA HOSPITAL...**

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER...**

It was a while later when Tony, Ziva and Sarah showed up.

There was no sight of Tim, so the three made their way to the information desk.

"We're looking for Abby McGee; she was brought in not long ago." Tony said.

The person behind the desk told them where to go and they made their way to the waiting room.

It ended up that Abby had gone into labor in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. It was a half an hour later that Gibbs, Ducky and Palmer showed up.

"How's Abs?" Gibbs asked. "She went into labor on the way here, boss. Other than that we don't know anything." Tony replied.

Then six of them found seats around the waiting room.

Ziva slipped her hand into Tony's and laid her head on his shoulder. She wanted to talk to him, but this was not the time.

Right now they had to be here for Abby and Tim. Ziva's eyes began to drift close...

"Tim!" Came Sarah's voice and Ziva jerked away. "How's Abby, Is the baby okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Abby, was bruised pretty bad. It looked like he had been giving her just enough food and water to keep her alive, but...she was TORTURED. There were bruises everywhere, but where the baby was. Our daughter as soon as she was born was rushed off to NICU, because she's a month early." Tim told them, they could hear the pain in his voice and see it in his eyes as well.

It was obvious that Tim still blamed himself.

"She was found in time, Tim. From everything you have told me about her and since I've gotten to know her. She's a fighter and has fought this long. Plus with the two of you being fighters, your daughter will be too." Sarah told Tim as she wrapped her arms around her brother.

"I know this would have happened if I had taken her back to NCIS with me." Tim said with a tortured voice.

"This is not your fault, Tim." Gibbs told him. "

I have to get back to her before she wakes up; no one knows when that will be though. She's exhausted and in a critical state right now." Tim said and Sarah let go, the six watched as Tim headed back down the hall to be with Abby.

"If McGee wouldn't have shot him...I would have tortured him and then killed him myself." Ziva said anger lacing her voice and began to speak in Hebrew.

It sounded like she was cursing and no one could blame her.

Gibbs and Tony agreed that if Tim hadn't killed Chip each of them would have taken a shot at giving him a taste of his own medicine.

The six of them sat down again in silence.

"I wonder when we will get to visit her." Tony said breaking the silence, Ziva had once again laid her head on his shoulder.

Ziva had remembered everything from the day they had gone to Abby and Tim's apartment, Abby was alive and they were all relieved.

Though Abby wasn't out of the woods yet and neither was the baby.

Anything could happen and one or both of them could be lost.


	17. Finally Talking About The Future

**NCIS:**

**TONY AND ZIVA'S TURN...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Sequel to **

**Timothy McGee, If I Have To Tell You Again...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you pull a muscle in your neck they don't not put it in a C-Collar or keep you in the hospital. They just give you muscule relaxants. I know this for a fact, because I have pulled a muscle in my neck several times.****AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you pull a muscle in your neck they don't not put it in a C-Collar or keep you in the hospital. They just give you muscule relaxants. I know this for a fact, because I have pulled a muscle in my neck several 'S NOTE: If you pull a muscle in your neck they don't not put it in a C-Collar or keep you in the hospital. They just give you muscule relaxants. I know this for a fact, because I have pulled a muscle in my neck several times.****CHAPTER 17: FINALLY TALKING ABOUT THE FUTURE...**

**THREE DAYS LATER...**

It had now been three days since Abby had been found and she was better for the most part.

She had been traumatized, because of the torture.

Tim had taken time off work and had called every day and let the team know how Abby was.

It had finally been this morning he had called to say Abby had been awake all morning and was asking about everyone.

**ABBY'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**

Tim sat on one side and looked exhausted, while Sarah sat on her other side. The three seemed in pretty deep conversation, until Gibbs cleared his throat and they looked at him.

"Hey, Abs, how are you?" Gibbs asked, as he stepped up to the right side of her bed and stood just behind Tim.

"Gibbs, I feel so much better, did you bring me a Caf-Pow?" Abby said sounding cheerful, but the cheerfulness did not reach her eyes.

"Sorry, Abs. Didn't get a chance." Gibbs said leaning down to hug her and she for a moment she stiffened up, but relaxed.

"So why did you decide to name baby, McProbie?" Tony asked.

"Caitlin Alexis McGee." Tim replied.

After everything that had happened, she couldn't help it and hoped she could go back to herself soon.

Giving her hugs and acting as she used to, but it was hard to tell when that would happen.

For a while Abby talked to everyone, until her eyes began to close and she fought to stay awake.

She didn't want them to leave, but she was still tired.

"We'll come back and see you soon, Abs." Gibbs said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye, Gibbs...bye, everyone," Abby said and fell asleep holding Tim's hand.

**WALKING DOWN THE HALL AFTER LEAVING ABBY'S ROOM...**

"Tony, I would like for us to talk." Ziva said as they headed down the hall.

"All right, let's grab some dinner and head back to your apartment." Tony suggested.

**AFTER LEAVING THE HOSPITAL...**

Tony and Ziva dropped Sarah off, then grabbed a pizza and headed back to Ziva's apartment.

Ziva did not know about the ring that Tony carried in his pocket. A ring that he had bought before the accident...

He knew what Ziva wanted to talk about...their relationship and wondered if they would still have one.

**ZIVA'S APARTMENT...**

Ziva got them both a drink and then they sat on the couch. After a few minutes of silence, Ziva finally spoke.

"Tony, the day you kissed me in the elevator. I wanted so much to remember and when I finally did. Abby was missing and we got busy trying to find her, then when we found her and waited in the waiting room...

It was not the right time to talk. Now since I have the relationship we had before the accident and everything...I don't know where we are." Ziva said, but would not look at him.

"Ziva..."

Tony made her look at him

"...I still love you. Since we started dating before the accident, I decided there is no one I would rather be with you...then you. I told you in Somalia that I couldn't live without you and I can't think of how I would survive without you by my side." Tony told her and then leaned over and kissed her.

He was surprised when she returned the kiss.

After a minute they pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"I couldn't imagine my life without you either, Tony." She told him and then could see that he had a question in his eyes.

"Since the day of Abby and McGeeko's wedding when you caught the bouquet, I thought over and over again about you and rule 12, I had thought I was not one to settle down. That changed the day I met you, so I finally talked to Gibbs pointing out that Abby and McProbie had broke rule 12. He finally told me I could have a chance to date you, but to keep it out of the office..." Tony stopped.

"Does this have something to do with that ring you have been carrying in your pocket?" Ziva asked and Tony looked at her in surprise.

"You...you knew?" Tony asked.

"Yes, Tony, it's not hard to figure out. You pull it out when you think no one else is in the Bullpen." Ziva replied.

"I was going to ask you after work, but the accident happened. You finally woke up a couple of weeks later and couldn't remember anything; I couldn't ask you when you didn't remember who I was." Tony told her.

"Ask me what?" Ziva inquired and was trying to hide a smile.

"I was going to ask you to marry me, I had never felt for anyone what I felt for you." Tony told her.

"So what's stopping you now?" Ziva asked.

"Because of everything that's happened in the last month...Abby missing and we finally found her, then she had the baby a month early and there is still a chance of both of them dying. I couldn't ask you, because..." Tony didn't finish, but Ziva understood.

He had wanted to ask her, but wanted to wait until Abby and the baby were better.

"I do want to marry you, Tony. We could keep it a secret until Abby and the baby get out of the hospital." Ziva told him and he looked at her.

Tony agreed and they were engaged...

But would keep it a secret until they knew everything would turn out all right.


	18. Well It Is About Time

**NCIS:**

**TONY AND ZIVA'S TURN...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Sequel to **

**Timothy McGee, If I Have To Tell You Again...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you pull a muscle in your neck they don't not put it in a C-Collar or keep you in the hospital. They just give you muscule relaxants. I know this for a fact, because I have pulled a muscle in my neck several times.****AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you pull a muscle in your neck they don't not put it in a C-Collar or keep you in the hospital. They just give you muscule relaxants. I know this for a fact, because I have pulled a muscle in my neck several 'S NOTE: If you pull a muscle in your neck they don't not put it in a C-Collar or keep you in the hospital. They just give you muscule relaxants. I know this for a fact, because I have pulled a muscle in my neck several times.****CHAPTER 18: WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME...**

**TWO MONTHS...**

The team had found out what Gibbs had gone to talk to Director Vance about the day Abby had been kidnapped. Gibbs had gone to demand why no one had bothered to tell them Chip escaped.

It had been two months since Abby had been found and then Kate had been born.

After a week in the hospital Abby had been released and the just five weeks later Kate had been able to go home.

So now both were home and Kate was thriving, keeping her parents busy.

Just the night before Ziva, with Tony beside her...

Had called Abby and Tim to tell them that the three of them would all need to come to NCIS in the morning...

When the Abby and Tim had asked why all that Ziva told them was they would find out the next day.

**THE BULLPEN...**

Tony and Ziva showed up in the Bullpen, Gibbs was probably on a coffee run.

Tony had called Ducky asking, him to come up to the Bullpen and bring Palmer with him.

Gibbs heard the elevator, but paid no attention thinking it was McGee and knew he would have to talk to him about being late.

"Hello, Jethro." Came Ducky's voice and Gibbs looked up. "Hey, Duck, what's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm afraid I do not know. I got a call from, Anthony and he asked me to bring with me to the Bullpen." Ducky replied and Gibbs looked over at Tony.

"DiNo..." Before he could finish asking the question, the elevator went off again signaling someone else.

Tim and Abby walked into the Bullpen with Kate. Tim set the car seat down, with Kate in it and Abby dropped the diaper bag on Tim's desk. The two looked exhausted, but happy with eight-week-old, Kate.

It wasn't hard to see why, Abby was taking another week before she return to work. She said she was happy to be coming back to work; they knew she would have a hard time leaving Kate at a daycare.

Tony and Ziva stood up...

"Tony and I are engaged." Ziva announced and Abby was the first one to run forward and hug Ziva.

"I'm so happy for you." Abby told her.

Abby was still working at getting back to her old self and was talking to someone about it.

Though she still had nightmares about the torture, she was beginning to give her Abby hugs again.

"I guess we saw this coming after you started dating, Ziva. Congratulations." Tim said as he was about to walk over to Tony and Ziva, Kate began to cry and Tim lean down to pick her up.

"Congratulations Anthony and Ziva." Ducky said stepping forward.

"It was only a matter of time from the day Tim and Abby broke rule 12." Gibbs said with a smirk.

For a while everyone visited and Abby had taken Tim's chair.

Finally Abby said she had to do a few things to do and then she was going to head home.

So after she told everyone bye and Tim saying he would see her and Kate later...

Abby left and the day began.

**ONE YEAR LATER...**

**TONY AND ZIVA'S WEDDING...FINALLY!**

Just two months before on May 12th, Kate had celebrated her first birthday.

Kate was beginning to look like her mother, but had her father's eyes. She was also already showing how smart she was. She loved seeing everyone at NCIS when Abby brought her by before daycare on some days.

Ziva was pregnant and had just found out it was identical twin boys, watch out world here comes two more DiNozzo boys...with a former Mossad Assassin as a mother. Ziva was just a little over four and a half months pregnant.

Tony was finally getting the family he had dreamed of having with Ziva.

Since the day that Tim and Abby had made the announced that they were pregnant...then just a few months later had lost the baby. A little over year after that married Tim, then had a baby a month before she was due.

But little Kate had been a fighter and she had survived.

**THE DAY OF THE WEDDING...**

Right now Kate sat among the guest with Tim's sister, Sarah.

Now Tony stood with Tim as his best man, watching as Gibbs walked Ziva down the aisle with Abby just in front of her.

Eli David had not been told about the wedding and Ziva had not spoken to him in months, since the day she told him she was pregnant. Then told him she would not let him be a part of the children she carried.

Tony smiled and she looked at him just as she had done the day she caught the bouquet, and then smiled back.

Finally she was beside him and the ceremony began and it seemed a long time before...

"I now give to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo." The justice of the peace said and Tony kissed Ziva.

**THE RECEPTION...**

"Well Jethro it seems that all four people on your team have finally gotten married." Ducky said. "Yeah, Duck. I guess it was just a matter of time before it happened." Gibbs said as he watched Tony and Ziva share their first dance.

Gibbs thought back to the day that he had married Shannon...just as he had done at Tim and Abby's wedding.

Soon Tim and Abby made their way to the dance floor, Kate in Tim's arms. Not long after that Sarah and her date followed, then finally Palmer and Breena.

The song ended and another started, Gibbs made his way over to Ziva and Tony. E

Everyone but Ducky and Gibbs found someone to dance with.

"Hey, boss." Tony said as Gibbs approached. "I was wondering if I might have a dance with, Ziva," Gibbs asked and Ziva agreed, as Tony made his way over to where Ducky stood.

"I just wanted to thank you, Gibbs." Ziva told him. "Why is that, Ziver?" Gibbs asked. "For changing rule 12, Allowing Tony and I get married, as well as Tim and Abby." Ziva told him.

"I always knew the day would come for Tim and Abby would break rule 12. Then I caught them kissing in her lab. I knew it was just a matter of time before either, you or Tony would come to me and point out to me that rule 12 had already been changed." Gibbs told her.

Finally it was well past midnight and the reception began to wind down. Kate had fallen asleep hours before in the arms of her Aunt Sarah.

Tony and Ziva made her way out to his car...with him driving. They were going to back to their house and were planning on leaving on their honeymoon the next day.

"I can't believe that we're married and not just undercover." Ziva said and because of the hormones had tears in her eyes.

"Well, my crazy Israeli chick...I'm glad we did make it through everything and get this far. I thought I would lose you the day of the accident." Tony told her.

"I know, but everything turned out all right." Ziva said with a watery smile and he wiped her tears, and then finally pulled away from the curb taking them to the house they had bought two month and half months before.

**FOUR AND A HALF MONTHS LATER...**

**THE HOSPITAL...**

Ziva had been in labor for the last thirty six hours and was exhausted.

She just wanted it to be over so she could meet her children. Then finally she and Tony met their first child...a boy.

"Come on, Zi...you're going to break my hand." Tony said as she gripped his hand during another contraction. "That's not all I'll break...if you ever do this to me again." Ziva threatened.

Ten minutes later the other baby was born and joined his brother.

"You did great, Zi." Tony told her after the boys had been checked cleaned and handed to them.

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER...**

It was a while later when there was a knock at the door and they both looked up to see the team.

Kate was being watched by Sarah, plus her and Tim's parents since they were in town.

"Hey, boss." Tony said as Gibbs, Abby, Tim, Ducky and Palmer entered the room. "So who do we have?" Gibbs asked.

"This is Mike Thomas...we got his first name after Mike Franks." Ziva told him as she handed the baby to him. "This is his little brother by ten minutes, Matthew Lucas." Tony said as Abby took the baby from him.

For a while everyone visited and it was only when Ziva looked like she was falling asleep, did everyone leave.

Then it was just Tony, Ziva and their sons.

A family that took so long to be together.

**THE END**


End file.
